Contract Love
by Eliza-Lily
Summary: What happens when Katrina's world is turned upside down, when she finds out she's engaged to singing sensation Kendall Knight? How will she cope with a famous fiancé?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! I hope you all like this story. I had this up before, but I've adjusted some of the plot and put it up here instead of my other account on Munchkin Jeeves so you don't think that I've took it from some one else _

_Disclaimer I don't BTR, only the OC characters_

* * *

_Chapter One_

_Katrina POV_

"Right class, for next weeks lecture, can you all finish Romeo and Juliet." My tutor shouted as we all left the class room. My friend Louise and I were heading out to our cars, ready for the weekend.

"So, you heading to Josh's party tonight?" louise asked as she threw her books in the back of her car. I shook my head at her.

"We have friends coming over from America to stay with us for two weeks." Louise pouted at me.

"Well I shall give you a text later to let you in in all the fun your missing out on." She blew me a kiss and headed out the car park. I laughed at her as I reversed out. It was a strange dry day in Scotland. My parents told me last night that friends of theirs were coming to visit us with their son and it was important that I was there to see them.

They were there when I got home. I struggled from my car to my front door with all my college books, folders and my bag. I was about to drop it all when a pair of hands came out from nowhere and caught it all for me.

"Here, let me help." a voice came from in front of me.

Due to my stack of books being bigger than my five foot self, I could only hear a voice, not see a face. The voice was deep and husky, and not one I was familiar with. He took my books from me and finally I could see his face. WOW, he was gorgeous! He looked down at me and smirked. He headed into the house, books in hand and went into the living room where my parents were sitting along with another couple. I assumed they were tall, dark and blondies parents. My mum grabbed my hand and dragged me to the middle of the living room.

"Cathy, Kent this is my daughter Katrina. Katrina this is Cathy, Kent and their son Kendall." I waved at all three of them. Cathy stood up and hugged me.

"The last time we saw you, you were so tiny!" The adults laughed. Kendall put my books down on the table and sat next to his parents on the couch. My mum smiled at me.

"So Katrina, why don't you go get changed and then we can all head out to dinner." My mum gave me this sickly sweet smile. Something wasn't right here. I headed up the stairs to get changed out of my jeans. I grabbed a floral dress out of my wardrobe and five minutes later I was ready. I was just popping my shoes on when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I shouted. Kendall popped his head in.

"I come bearing books!" He brought my books up for me. I smiled up at him. "Well I couldn't let you carry them up." I thanked him and he turned to me. He smiled and pointed to the bookcase behind me. "Book worm?" He asked. I nodded. He laughed and then started to rub the back of his neck. I grabbed my cardigan off the back of my door and we headed down to the parents to head out to dinner.

We ended up going to my favourite restaurant in town, a nice little pizzeria just off a little river. Now I was scared. Mum and Cathy made sure that Kendall and I were sitting opposite each other. I suddenly felt like I was on a date. Kendall thought that too as he gave me a worried look. All through dinner, we were told how our parents met and the shenanigans they got up to, and all about the Knight's big company in America. It was now after dinner and we were all sitting have drinks, when the mood suddenly changed. All four parents turned to me.

"Katrina you know that our families friendship goes back generations." I nodded my head, wondering where this was going. "When your brother was born, we were so happy, but when he turned five, we found out about his bone marrow problem. And then Cathy gave birth to Kendall a few weeks later than Stephen, they had Kendall tested and it turned out to be a match. So we made a deal. Kendall would donate Bone marrow to Stephen, in exchange for you to be betrothed to Kendall to make sure the company didn't fall into the wrong woman's hand."

I chocked on my water. I then started laughing, but then stopped when no one else was laughing. I looked from my mum to my dad.

"This is a joke right?" They all shook their heads and I looked over at Kendall who was looking anywhere but me. I grabbed my bag and ran out the restaurant. I ran down to the river bank and burst into tears. How could my parents barter me like I'm a prize.

"Don't blame your parents. They done what they thought was right." I heard from behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. I could hear his footsteps getting closer to me. "Here." He wrapped his jacket around my shoulders. I thanked him and he sat next to me.

"How could they do this to me, take my life away." I couldn't control the tears falling from my eyes anymore. "I'm gonna have to leave everything behind aren't I?" Kendall nodded solemnly at me. I looked down at the bracelet my brother got me for Christmas a few weeks ago. It was a pearl bracelet with a globe and a treble clef attached to it. There are two things that my brother said to me on Christmas day. The first one was he bought me the globe charm for the bracelet so that no matter where about in the world we both were, we will always be there for each other no matter what. And the second thing was that he owed me his life. Now they both make sense. He knew about the arrangement. I looked up at Kendall who was now lying down on the bank gazing at the stars.

"How long have you known?" he took his gaze away from the stars and focused on me.

"Three years." my eyes about bulged out their sockets. He laughed at me, and closed my mouth. "My parents told me on my eighteenth birthday. I thought they were drunk, but they showed me the contract that both sets of parents signed." He lay back down and stared back up at the stars. I lay down next to him and we listened to the sound of the water flowing down the river.

Our parents came out to get us about an hour later. I didn't speak to any of them and I went straight to my bed when I got home. Kendall was also staying in my room, sleeping on the spare bed, so his parents could have the guest room. We both said a quiet good night to each other and headed to sleep.

As I lay in my bed, the events of the day hit me. When I got up this morning, the only thing that was on my mind was how to finish my essay and Shakespeare and now boom, I'm getting married and having to move halfway around the world.

Man this day sucked!

* * *

_Hey! Hope you all liked it! Let me know_


	2. Getting to Know You

_Hey! A big thank you to everyone who added this to their alerts. No one reviewed, which made me quite sad :( but anyway on with the story!_

* * *

_Chapter Two_

_Katrina POV_

When I woke the next morning, Kendall was still asleep. I headed downstairs without making any noise and started making breakfast. There was a note from the parents saying that they were away until Monday, so me and Kendall would be on our own for the weekend. That clearly wasn't planned.

I started making breakfast when I heard movement from up stairs. Strolling into the kitchen in his shorts, he yawned a hello.

"Morning." I passed him the note. He just rolled her eyes and put it on the table.

"Pancakes?" I asked, he nodded. I put the pancakes on a plate and sat at the table. He thanked me and we started eating. You could tell by the atmosphere that none of us were brave enough to start a conversation. I decided to break the ice.

"So is there anything you would like to do this weekend?" He finally looked up from his plate. He just sat there looking at me for a moment. "Is something wrong?" he just shook his head.

"No, it's just you have taken this whole situation pretty well."

"Well we don't have a choice, there's no point arguing about it and it's not your fault, so I don't hold any resentment towards you." I tried to smile, but it probably came out as a grimace. He smiled back at me and helped me with the dishes.

"So what do you normally do on a Saturday?" He asked me while drying the dishes.

"Well I usually do some college work, then some baking before I go to Stephen's basketball game." Again, he gave me that smile.

"Well that's what we'll do today. I know you are only here for a limited time and you need to see all your friends before we have to leave." When he said that, I was thrown back into the reality of the situation.

"Well lucky for you, I've just started a new semester and I have barely any work to do so we can do something fun." I ran upstairs to get changed for the day. I checked my phone and noticed I had a message from Louise telling me about the party. I text her back laughing about her hangover and pulled out clothes for the day, before heading for a shower. When I was finished moisturising my face, I looked in the mirror. There was nothing special about me. Why did I have to marry I guy I don't love. Don't get me wrong, Kendall seems like a really nice guy, and is gorgeous but I don't love him. He probably thinks that I am just out for his money. That's when it clicked. I had spent all of breakfast trying to wonder where I recognised him from.

He was in my room when I came in dressed after my shower.

"I know where I've seen your face before!" He looked at me confused. "You're in Big Time Rush! I have your two albums!" he laughed at me.

"Elevate isn't out in the UK yet though?" He had this smirk on his face, thinking he had caught me out.

"Well, my sister got it for me while she was visiting friends in New York so ha!" I stuck my tongue out at him, making him laugh again. "Why don't you go get ready and then we can go do something and get to know each other some more?" he nodded at me and headed for the bathroom. I done my hair while he was in the shower. I was just finishing straightening my hair when he came out of the bathroom, fixing his fringe. I grabbed my car keys and we headed out.

"So, where are we heading then?" Kendall asked as we buckled in.

"Honestly... I have no idea!" we both laughed. I plugged my iPod into the system. "Well mr pop star, you are in charge of the music." he took my ipod and looked through my songs and smiled when he hit a particular band.

"You like Incubus?" he look surprised.

"Hell yeah! After living with my brother and him blaring it through the wall for the past five years, I've grown to appreciate them." he turned the volume up. After driving for under an hour and having a great debate about what Incubus song was better, we arrived at our destination.

"Here we are." We had ended up at a little beach. We started walking along the beach asking each other questions.

"So let me get this straight. You and your brother were having an argument while you were on a boat, so you pushed him off it." I nodded my head. "Wow. Remind me never to go n a boat with you." I nudged his shoulder. "So... Have you got a boyfriend?" A small blush was appearing on his face.

"No. I've only ever really liked one guy and that didn't end well, so I have been on a bit of a boy ban, but I guess that's over. What about you, you got a girlfriend back home." Now it was my turn to blush.

"No. I don't really have that much time, what with filming, interviews, concerts, tours and of course our album, I haven't really found anyone. And with me knowing about the whole arrangement I sort of distanced myself from girls. I wouldn't want to get serious with them if I know that technically I was engaged." I looked up at him and I felt guilty. He noticed this and gave my hand a little squeeze. "So, where is this game tonight?" I was amazed at how quick he could change the conversation.

"It's in Edinburgh. I'm thinking we could pick up a take away on the way home?" again he just nodded at my suggestion. I sat on the sand, and Kendall came and sat next to me.

"I promise that I will keep you safe and happy." He whispered to me. I could feel a single tear roll down my cheek. He caught it with his finger. "Please don't cry, you're too beautiful to cry." This time, he was right at my ear. I looked up at him, and for the first time since I met him, I genuinely smiled.

* * *

_Hey Hope you all liked it, please let me know by reviewing! :)_


	3. First Dates

_Hey! A big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!_

_AKA -Thank you! I will update every few days, just for you!_

_Kensare - I'm glad it's back too :)_

_Dana2184 - Thank you, your review really made my day XD_

* * *

_Chapter Three_

_Katrina POV_

The next week just flew by. Kendall and I were forced to spend near enough all our time together. He was really sweet, waking up with me in the morning when I had to go into college early. Today would be my last day at college. My tutors knew and were letting me do the rest of my degree online, so all I had to do was tell all my friends that I wouldn't be back. It made me cry just thinking about it.

My friends Louise and Jonathan were already in the canteen, ready for classes. I wasn't sure if i'd be able to go through with this. How do you tell your best friend that your moving. 'Hey guys! How was your night? And oh by the way, I've been in an arranged marriage since I was born and I leave in three days. So who's ready for class?' yeah that would go down well! As I reached the table, Louise smiled up at me.

"Hey girlie! We're talking about your brothers infamous house party this weekend. You guys all ready for it?" I just about burst into tears there and then. Louise noticed that I was upset. "What's up?" I just shook my head, hoping she would drop it. "We don't play that game... What's going on?" I was about to tell her when I noticed the time on the clock.

"Come on guys, we're gonna be late." and I headed to class. I spent the rest of the day avoiding the question. Louise didn't bring it up again but I could tell she knew something wasn't right. At lunch time, I got a text from Kendall.

_Hey! How's college? :)_

I smiled and text him back.

_Hey! College sucks. I can't tell them :(_

Louise was looking at me out the corner of her eye. Before I could speak to her. My phone vibrated in the table and she grabbed it.

"So who's Kendall?" She teased. I tried to grab my phone back from her, but failed. She read the text he sent me.

"Your going to have to tell them, we leave in three days." When she finished reading it, she looked at me crest fallen. "Katrina, what does he mean you leave in three days." By this point, everyone at our table turned to me.

"I'm moving to America." I mumbled out. Louise had tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Why?" She asked me. Sugar! I was going to tell her the real reason, but I couldn't, not here. I grabbed her arm and dragged her out to the car.

"If I tell you, you can't say a word." She nodded her head at me. "Remember how when Stephen was younger and he had to have bone marrow transplants?" Again she nodded. "Well Kendall, our mums friends son, was the donor. But there was a price. When we were old enough, Kendall and I had to get married and start a family to protect his family's business. So in three days I have to leave my whole life behind here and start a new one in America." I could see Louise's tears flowing down her cheeks and I could feel mine. I grabbed her in a hug.

When we got back to the group, they were fussing over us.

"Guys we're fine. I hope you are all coming to the party, so I can say goodbye properly." All my class agreed and we headed to my last class at college. It was hard to get through and we spent most of the class just talking about our college memories. When class ended, my tutor turned to me.

"Katrina, it's been an honour teaching you, and I hope you can come home for the graduation in November." She gave me a hug.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't miss it for the world." I walked out to the car park with Louise and Jonathan. Louise gave me a huge hug and so did Jonathan before they went to their own cars.

Kendall was waiting for me when I got home. I then did something really strange. I dropped my bag and ran into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me and with one hand, stroked my hair while I told him about my last day of college. It was strange that we hadn't even known each other a fortnight and we were already pretty close. I pulled away from him and he squeezed my hand. When we entered the kitchen, my mum was getting everything ready for the party. I hadn't really spoke to my parents that much since I was told, and I haven't seen my brother either. My mum smiled up at me, when we entered.

"So, would you rather we made chocolate or vanilla cake?" At the same time, Kendall and I shouted chocolate, startling my mum and making Cathy laugh.

"You two are good." I took my hand from Kendall's and headed up stairs, grabbing my bag on the way. Kendall seemed to follow me. When I got upstairs, I flopped on my bed, whining into my pillow. Kendall laughed and took the pillow from my face.

"Now now, stop taking it out on your pillow, that's not fair on Mr pillow here." I had to laugh at his cuteness. I looked around my bedroom. Most of my things had been packed and shipped off to America. Kendall tried to argue with me about all my books, but I gave him my puppy pout and ten minutes later, my book case was empty and we were sealing up the box with my books in it. It was amazing the amount of things I had learnt about Kendall in the past week and a half. One, he is a sucker for the puppy pout, two, he is the worlds BIGGEST softy and three, he is really unorganised. That one we will have to change, but I like the other two things.

I looked around my room again and sighed. I had so many memories in this room. Getting ready for prom, all the girly gossip nights and of course, the great paint fight of '09. Funnily enough, my mum has never let me or my Friends help paint anything again. Kendall was lying beside me, twirling a strand of my hair.

"You have really pretty hair." He whispered. I smiled and thanked him. He got off the bed and grabbed my hand. "Come on, we're going out." and with that, we were down the stairs saying bye to the parents and then out the door. Kendall drove my car, but wouldn't tell me where we were going. I had figured it out by the time we got there. The sun was nearly setting, making it look so beautiful. Kendall came over to my side of the car and opened the door for me. I thanked him and stood next to him.

"Why are we at Arthur's Seat?" he looked down at me and smiled.

"Well, I haven't had a chance to see it properly, and I thought we could do this together. I remembered you saying the other night that you wanted to do this before we left so, ta da." he was blushing by the time he finished his sentence. I could tell now, even though I could before, how genuine Kendall really is. Even though this was life changing for the both of us, he had always out me first, I had been too busy being upset cause my life was changing, I didn't even think about how this was affecting Kendall. I leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"You are the sweetest man alive Kendall Knight." I told him. He smiled and grabbed my hand. I told him the history behind Arthur's Seat on the way up, and he just smiled and listened to me. When we got to the top, there was a blanket laid out with food and a few flame less candles. Again I looked up at him confused.

"Well I thought that since we are getting married, that we should maybe have a first date, and I wanted it to be special. I got your favourite food and drink, we have the view that you love, and I got flame less candles because I know that you are scared of fire, and I never want to make you upset." He looked down at me and closed my gaping jaw. "I just wanted our first date to be something that you will always remember and cherish."

Oh good god, I think I may be falling in love with this boy!

* * *

_Hey! Hope you all liked it, let me know!_


	4. Basketball, Scrapbooks & Goodbyes

_Hey a big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!_

_Dana2184 - Thank you you for your review! I know I can't help but love Kendall either!_

_AKA - Thank you! I love it when I check my email and I have a review from you, totally makes my day!_

_MisslittleJamesMaslow - That is a silly question... OF COURSE!_

_IzzyDot - Thank you for your review. Of course, we can't have them being happy all the time, where's the fun in that ;) _

* * *

_Chapter Four_

_Katrina POV_

Sitting on Arthurs Seat with Kendall had been lovely. We were watching the sunset and talking about the future. We were talking about marriage .

"So, what kind of wedding would you like?" He asked me. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I have never really thought about it. I don't want a big thing, maybe a few friends and family on a beach?" I looked at him for approval. He smiled at me.

"You really are something else."

My phone went off. I grabbed it and checked the name. It was a text from my brother.

_Hey sis, playing a game tonight if you and Kendall are free?_

I showed Kendall the text and he nodded his head. He picked up the blanket and took my hand before heading back to the car. On the way down, Kendall stopped and turned to me.

"Does any of the team except Stephen know what's going on?" I shook my head.

"They think that I've been offered a job in LA and I'm going to live with you, so that I'm safe." I put the words safe in inverted commas. Kendall seemed to laugh after that.

"Well its half true." When we got to the car Kendall opened my door for me. I thanked him and we headed off to the game. When I turned on the radio, a Big Time Rush song came on. I started laughing and we both started singing it.

_I tried to write this down_

_The words just don't come out_

_It's hard to say how you feel_

_Been down the longest road and yes when_

_I'm alone I lost control of the wheel_

_Cause you know that Things get so bad_

_You've got my back Make me wanna sing,_

_and girl I'll sing about ya_

_No sweeter sound than what I've found_

_No perfect love could be more perfect than us_

_Oooo baby It feels like It feels like Music sounds better with you_

_Baby It feels right It feels right Everything's better with you_

I let Kendall sing his usual part on his own. I just wanted to hear him song.

_I used to think that love Was something fools made up_

_Cause all I knew was heartbreak Oh,_

_I couldn't help myself_

_Let this heart go through hell_

_There's only so much a heart can take_

_Cause you know that Things get so bad You've got my back Make me wanna sing, and girl I'll sing about ya_

_No sweeter sound than what I've found No perfect love could be more perfect than us_

We both started singing the chorus again

_Oooo baby It feels like It feels like Music sounds better with you_

_Baby It feels right It feels right Everything's better with you_

_Every song Every rhyme Every word is better with you_

_(Music sounds better with you)_

_Every day (every day)_

_All of the time (All of the time)_

_Every way Music sound better with you_

I belted out the rap part in the middle, making Kendall erupt in a fit of laughter

_She's my music enhancer When the music plays she's my dancer _

_When I'm around her everything's faster Every question I have she's the answer _

_I'm head over heels, Can't explain that this all so real _

_When I'm around you baby you make me feel like Everything's better with you_

_Oooo baby It feels like It feels like Music sounds better with you_

_Baby It feels right It feels right_

_Everything's better with you_

_Oooo baby It feels like It feels like Music sounds better with you_

_Baby It feels right It feels right Everything's better with you_

_The music sounds better with you Music sounds better with you_

When the song finished, I clapped and cried encore! But Kendall just laughed and shook his head.

"So, you looking forward to going home in a few days?" He looked at me and smiled.

"I must admit that I am missing the guys, but I am going to miss long lies." He grabbed my hand that was on the gear stick. "But I do get to wake up to a beautiful girl every morning, so I can live without long lies." He squeezed my hand and placed it back on the gear stick.

We got to the game for it starting. The guys were getting ready when we got there. I waved to my brother and his girlfriend, who is the teams medic. I pointed everyone out to Kendall. The buzzer for the start went off, and Kendall stood behind me. He placed his head on top of mine.

"You know, you are really small." I looked up at him and I tried to look angry at him, but I couldn't. He kissed the top of my head and went back to watching the game. Kendall laughed every time our team scored cause I would jump up and down, nearly hitting my head off his chin. I saw that by the third quarter his chin was red, so I leaned up to kiss it better. Once I did, Kendall looked down at me, his eyes piercing into mine. I could feel myself shaking, wondering what he was thinking, but we were brought back to reality by the buzzer signaling the last quarter was starting. When I looked down, I could see Naomi, Stephen's girlfriend, giving me that 'I saw what happened and you better tell me what the hell is going on' look. I could feel my face going bright red.

We met the guys after the game. We were waiting in the entrance hall. Naomi was the first one to get there. I introduced her to Kendall.

"So, your the one taking our little Care Bear." I could see Kendall trying not to laugh at my nickname. I looked up at him.

"You laugh once and when I get home, I will get your mum to spill every little embarrassing detail about your life." I blew him a kiss and gave Naomi a hug. The team all came out and high fived and hugged me.

"You guys were amazing! Samuel, that three pointer at the end of the game... Amazing!" I high fived him again.

"So what's this about you heading to the big US of A?" Mark, asked me. Kendall squeezed my hand for support.

"I have been offered a job with the Knight's family business." I smiled at the team, who all took in my lie. We all walked to our cars. I waved to the team as we made our way out of the car park. Kendall was driving us home.

I woke up the next morning in my bed. The last thing I remember of last night was being in the car with Kendall on the way home from the game, and that's it. I turned and saw that Kendall was fast asleep in the bed next to mine. I smiled and headed to the bathroom for a shower. When I was done, Kendall was up and not in the room. I headed down the stairs, and overheard the conversation going on in the kitchen.

"Mum, there is no way that we are getting married as soon as we get home. We've put too much pressure on Katrina already, I'm not putting anymore on her. We will get married when we feel its right. And for the grand kids, no! That is too much to handle."

Cathy was trying to say things, but Kendall kept interrupting her and telling her that it was all my decision. I decided now was the best time to make my presence known. I could tell that the conversation had really got to Kendall.

"Morning guys." I went to get a bowl for cereal. My mum and Cathy both said good morning while Kendall just stared at the floor. As I past him he looked at me, and I could see the agitation and sorrow in his eyes. He knew today was my last day here.

After breakfast, Stephen and I headed for a walk.

"I'm really sorry about all this little one." Stephen whispered. We were sitting at the park that is at the end of our street. There were so many memories here. The first time I was able to swing on my own and this was were I met Louise when we were kids. "I can still remember when I first brought you here with mum and dad. I was so protective. I wouldn't let you go on anything, unless I went on it with you." He looked out at the view we had of the sea from the park. "I wish I could protect you from this. But Kendall will look after you, I know he will." I could feel a single tear falling from my face. My brother was one of those brothers who act like they don't care, but they are always there to catch you when you fall.

It was time to get ready for the party when we got back. Kendall was lying on my bed watching tv when I got in.

"Hey, have fun with Stephen." I nodded my head and went to the bathroom to get changed into my dress for tonight. I came back in two seconds later.

"Can you zip me up?" Kendall came up behind me and zipped me up. I turned to face him, letting my hair go, making it cascade down my bag.

"You look beautiful." I blushed at him. "You better get used to me complimenting you, cause your stuck with me." He winked at me, making me laugh at him.

There were already people down the stairs, mainly family. About an hour later, the party really kicked in. I was sitting in a corner of the living room with Louise, Naomi, and some other girls from College. We were all laughing and taking pictures when Kendall came over. I introduced him to the girls. Louise dragged him away and two minutes later, they came back, but Kendall came back a few shades paler. He sat next to me, with his arm resting at the bottom of my back.

"Everything ok?" He nodded his head.

"Louise just said that if I ever hurt you, she will be on the first plane to come kick my ass." I looked over at my friend who had a very smug smile on her face.

I took Kendall around, introducing him to everyone and then everyone was called into the living room. My mum was in the middle of the crowd.

"Now as you all know, Katrina is leaving for America tomorrow, so we have a lovely little leaving present for you. Honey come here." She beckoned me to her and she handed me a package when I got to her. I nearly burst into tears when I opened it. It was a scrap book, filled with pictures and notes from my friends and family. I looked at the crowd.

"Thank you all so much. I am going to miss every single person in this room." I took a breath. "You all have no idea how much you all influenced my life and made me who I am today." Everyone raised their glass and we all cheered and celebrated the night away.

The airport the next morning was very emotional. My mum, dad, brother, Niaomi and Louise were all there. I hugged Niaomi.

"Keep the team out of trouble for me." She nodded and gave me another hug. I turned to Louise who nearly tackled me.

"You better text me the minute your butt is in the car missy." She shouted at me. Only Louise could make me laugh at a time like this. I turned to my brother. He handed me an envelope and scooped me into a hug.

"Read that when you get on the plane. I am so proud of you." He pointed to my bracelet. "And remember that I am always with you." He kissed my forehead. My parents were the last to say goodbye. I hugged both of them.

"We love you so much." They each whispered into my ear. I pulled back and looked at my family one last time before walking through the gates to the terminal.

When we got on the plane I opened the envelope from my brother. There was a letter inside and some pictures.

_Dear Little One,_

_I know that if I said all this to you, that I wouldn't be able to. You truly are the sweetest, purest person ever. I am so sorry that this happened to you, and that I couldn't do anything about it. I owe you my life and you are my hero. I will always love you no matter what and you truly are, the greatest sister ever._

_I love you._

I looked at the pictures. The first one was one of me with the team, the next one was of me and my friends all dressed up silly at a fund raiser and the last one was of my brother and I when he was first in the hospital. I was only three and we had both fallen asleep on the hospital bed, I had snuggled into him and he had his arm around me, protecting me even in his sleep. I put the pictures and letter back in the envelope and put them in my bag. The rest of the trip was spent with me and Kendall watching films and taking turns using each other as pillows.

When we got off the plane and had our luggage, we were heading to a taxi and off to my new home. Kendall took my hand in his.

"Ready for your new life?"

* * *

_Hey! Hope you all liked it! Let me know :)_


	5. New Homes, Friends & Pets

_Hey! A big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed!_

_AKA - Dont worry, it did!_

_Dana2184 - Thank you for the review. It's weird, it's like your iny head with your opinion of Katrina!_

_So-complicated - Glad you liked it! Thank you for your in depth review, those I LOVE. I really like how you like the character and personality of Katrina :)_

_Izzydot - Thank you for your review! Well your about to find out :)_

* * *

_Chapter Five_

_Katrina POV_

I was quiet the whole taxi ride I just took in my new surroundings. I could see Kendall out the corner of my eye looking at me every two seconds. We arrived at a house and Kendall paid the driver and got our bags. I followed him through the front door and into my 'new home'. He put the bags down.

"Welcome home." he smiled at me. I tried to smile back at him, but it came out as a grimace. Now I was here, it all seemed real. I had to marry a boy I didn't know. What if he is really a jerk, and this was all an act. I looked down at my feet for a few minutes. Kendall placed a finger under my chin and pulled it up to face his.

"What's up?" I could see the concern shining in his eyes.

"Are you really this nice, or were you just acting for the parents?" This caused Kendall to burst into a fit of laughter. He stopped when he noticed that I was being serious.

"I swear that I will always treat you right and make you happy. I will never let anything happen to you. I promise." He wrapped his arms around me. He took my hand and gave me a tour of the house. It was really nice. Three bedrooms, all on the second floor. The master bedroom had an en suite bathroom and a HUGE closet. We got back downstairs and he showed me the living room and kitchen.

"There's a nice big oven that you can bake in." He squeezed my hand.

Then there was a door he hadn't shown me. "Close your eyes." He whispered to me. I did and he guided me into the room. He told me to open them. And when I did, I was shocked. It was a study room which was filled with all my books, plus some more. I turned to face him.

"Well, I had a spare room and I thought of you." his cheeks reddened as he finished. I leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"This was really sweet of you." We headed to the kitchen to decide about dinner. Kendall led me to the table. I went to open my mouth when the front door burst open and three people shouted.

"Kendall! We come bearing pizza!" Kendall went out to greet them. I hid at the doorway.

"Good to see you man!" The tall brunette said. Kendall saw me hiding and dragged me over to them.

"Guys, this is Katrina. Katrina this is James, Logan and Carlos." I waved shyly at them. James laughed and hugged me, the Carlos hugged me and then Logan. James picked up the puppy that came running in with him.

"This little dude is fox." I stroked his ears. I looked up at Kendall who seemed to know what I was thinking.

"They know what's going on."He took my hand as we headed back into the kitchen. We sorted the pizza and all sat at the table.

"Don't worry, as far as we're concerned, you guys are 'in love'" Carlos smiled at me.

"Yeah, and we will back you guys 100%. But one thing I have to ask?" I looked over at Logan. "Do you have any single British friends?" He started wiggling his eyebrows at me. Kendall slapped the on the back of the head.

"So, how was your flight?" James asked me.

"Long." I gasped. They all laughed. "I had a comfy pillow though." I smiled over at Kendall.

"So tell us about yourself." Carlos smiled over at me.

"Um well I'm nineteen, I am, well was an English student, I like reading, sports and baking, and I'm a clean freak." Logan, Carlos and James burst into a fit of laughter.

"You are going to end up killing him." Carlos laughed, pointing at Kendall. Kendall had this confused/embarrassed look on his face. We all headed into the living room.

When I sat down, Fox jumped on my lap and nestled down. Kendall looked down at Fox and then me.

"You've been here not even an hour and you've already replaced me." He pouted at me. I snuggled Fox more.

"But he's soooooooooooooooooooooooo cute! I mean look at that face." Again, I made all the guys laugh. Kendall tried to move Fox from my lap, which made him growl. At this point, the guys were literarily on the floor laughing.

The guys left a few hours later. Fox had fallen asleep, so James took him home. Kendall was In the shower and I was on the balcony attached to the room, staring at the stars.

"Beautiful out here, isn't it?" I nodded at Kendall. I yawned and headed back into the room. Kendall and I just started at each other, and got into bed. I whispered good night and turned over. I was just about asleep, when I felt Kendall wrap his arm around me and snuggle me in.

The next morning, I was woken with the sun gleaming in the window. Kendall was still asleep when I got up. I looked down at him. His hair was disheveled, just lightly touching his eyes. His lips were parted slightly, coinciding with his breathing. I could only see the top of his tattoo on his shoulder. I went to get up when Kendall grabbed my arm.

"Don't go, I was comfy." He mumbled. I lay back down and fell back asleep.

We were woken with Kendall's phone ringing. He reached over me to grab his phone.

"Hey, what, now? Right. Bye." I looked up at Kendall.

"I have to go into the studio. I'll only be an hour." Kendall grabbed clothes and headed to the bathroom. He came back in two minutes later. He came over to the bed and put his shoes on. "Will you be ok?" I nodded at him. He kissed my head. "Got my phone if you need me." and he headed down stairs.

About a minute later I heard his car pull out. I headed to the kitchen for food. As I passed through the living room, I noticed all the pictures on the wall. They were paintings, and they were really good. The initials on them were KK. "Well that narrows it down." I said to myself.

I made lunch and then went to watch tv. That was how Kendall found me when he got home. He wrapped his arms around me when he saw me.

"How was the studio?" I asked him.

"Our manager just informed us the album went platinum!" he cheered while spinning me around.

"That's great!" He put me down.

"We're celebrating, barbecue at James' in an hour." I looked down at what I was wearing and then ran to get changed. Kendall followed me. He lay on the bed while I searched through the wardrobe for something to wear.

"What kind of BBQ is it?" Kendall gave me a blank look. "Is it formal? Or just everybody celebrating at James'.

"The second one." He said. I grabbed a floral dress and headed to the bathroom. I got changed and fixed my hair. Kendall had gotten changed by the time I came out. He had thrown on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white top. He looked so hot! I tired not to stare at him, but it was hard. He walked over to me and put my hair behind my ear.

"You should let people see that beautiful face of yours. Or at least let me see it." By this point, our faces were nearly touching. I could feel my heart beating double time. Kendall cupped my cheek. I looked down at the floor. This was too soon. He seemed to get the message and dropped my cheek.

"Come on, let's go." He took my hand and we headed to James' house. Logan got there the same time as us.

"Hey guys!" He hugged me and waved to Kendall. There were a few people when we got there.

"Come on, I'll introduce to everyone." we headed over to a group of people.

"Guys, this is Katrina. Katrina, this is Erin, Dustin, Savannah and Malese." I waved to them. Dustin nodded to Kendall and I headed over to James. He gave me a hug.

"Hey, congrats on the album." I said as he hugged me.

"Thanks. So what's up with Kendall?" he pointed over to where Kendall and Dustin were talking.

"I don't know. I hope he's ok." I walked over to them. I grabbed Kendall's hand and squeezed it. He smiled down at me, but I noticed it wasn't his usual smile. Dustin headed over to the girls. I looked up at Kendall.

"Are you ok?" I asked him. He just nodded. I grabbed his face in my hands. "I don't play that game. What's wrong?"

"I'm really sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to push you. I just feel like an idiot." He sighed at the end. I smiled at him.

"You didn't push me. We just got caught in the moment, don't worry about it." He smiled at me and we headed to where everyone was sitting.

The barbecue was good, but we had to leave due to the jet lag finally kicking in. There was a message on the answering machine when we got in. Kendall played it.

_Hi kids, it's mum here. Listen just wondering if you had started organising the wedding cause I have so many ideas for it. Give me a call when you get in. Bye!"_ We both looked at each other and groaned. We had completely forgotten about having to arrange the wedding.

We were lying in bed that night when Kendall turned to me.

"Tomorrow's date night, what do you want to do?" I smiled up at him. I thought he was kidding when he said date night at least once a week.

"We could go for a walk along sunset?" he nodded and wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep.

It was the next afternoon and we were getting ready for our date. We were just about to leave when Kendall's phone went off. It was Logan. I couldn't quite catch the conversation, but Kendall looked upset.

"Carlos just broke up with his girlfriend. She had been cheating on him and he caught her. The guys are going over, but I told them we had a date." I looked up at him and shook my head.

"Your friend needs you. Come on, we're going to the shop and then to Carlos' house." I took his hand and headed to the car.

I ran into the shop, got what I needed and then we went to Carlos' house. He looked so sad. I gave him a huge hug.

"I thought you guys had a date?" Logan asked us. I smiled at Carlos and replied.

"Carlos is more important." I headed into the kitchen to empty the shopping bags when I heard James say to Kendall.

"How did you manage to get such a cool girl like that?" I came back through with huge tubs of ice cream and spoons. They all laughed a little.

"Trust me, this will make Carlos feel better. The night was spent cheering Carlos up. We all fell asleep there. I got up and went to make the guys breakfast. They woke up to the smell of pancakes, and they all came running through. I was just finished putting the plates down when I was nearly tackled.

"Mmmmmm these are so good!" Carlos said, well more sprayed at me. I laughed and went to eat my own. We decided that we were going to go with Carlos as he was going to adopt a new dog to take his mind off things.

When we got to the shelter, we headed through the back to look at the dogs. As we were walking past one of the cages, I saw a little puppy cowering in the corner. Kendall noticed that I had stopped and walked over to me. There was another dog in the cage with the puppy and it was scaring it. The lady opened the cage and I went straight over to the puppy and cradled her in my arms, and proceeded to scold the bigger dog.

"Shame on you for scaring the puppy." the dog went to growl at me and I growled back at him. Kendall turned to the lady.

"We'll take her." I looked up at Kendall. "Look there is no way she is letting you go, and she is making you smile, so we'll take her." I squealed and leaned up to kiss Kendall's cheek, but ended up catching his lips. When they touched, it was like heaven! Kendall's arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me in to him tighter. We were brought back to reality by someone clearing their throat. It was the guys. We broke away, cheeks bright red and headed to the office to get the paper work sorted.

Carlos got a dog named Monster and we named our puppy Autumn, because her fur was light brown, which reminded me of how the leaves turn. We headed to the pet store and got supplies and then we took her home. I didn't want to put her down, and she eventually fell asleep in my arms. I laid her in her new bed and headed to find Kendall. He was in the study playing his guitar. He stopped when he seen me.

"Autumn asleep?" I nodded. He walked over to me and took my hands. "About earlier." he started. I Could feel the blush coming back on my cheeks. "That is the best kiss I have ever had. But I know your not ready for that. I understand, so we'll take it slow, snail pace slow if that's what you want." I nodded up at him. "Now come on, it late and you look exhausted. We were just heading to bed when I heard whimpering. Kendall went over to Autumns bed and picked her up.

"Come on princess, come sleep in mummy and daddy's room." I smiled at the scene in front of me. Kendall was going to make a great dad one day, and I got this giddy feeling in my stomach, which made me smile as I knew that they would be my kids.

Uhoh, I think I'm falling in love with him!

* * *

_Hey! Hope you all liked it, let me know!_


	6. Shopping, Dates and Strange Dreams

_Hey! A big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter! You guys really are the best readers ever!_

_Izzydot - Hope I updated quick enough!_

_AKA - I know I love Fox too, he is such a cutieeeeeee!_

_Misslittlemaslow - You'll have to read to find out ;)_

_MrsRachelSchmidt13 - Awwww thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

* * *

_Chapter Six_

_Katrina POV_

I was awoken to someone licking my face, Autumn.

"Good morning." I mumbled stroking her ears. Kendall was still asleep at the other side of the bed. I took Autumn and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. I was halfway through the pancakes when Kendall came into the kitchen. Autumn was yelping for his attention. He picked her up.

"I see you princess." He kissed her head and put her on the floor, and she ran into the living room. Kendall kissed my cheek.

"You should have woken me up." He says as he stole a pancake.

"And you could wait an extra two minutes before your breakfast." I tried to scowl at him but he made such a ridiculous face I burst into laughter.

"Well after breakfast, I am taking you out." We grabbed our plates and headed to the table.

"I'm intrigued. Where we going?" He just tapped his nose and went back to his pancakes.

"Hello! Anyone home." Kendall groaned and pretended to stab himself with his knife through the heart.

"Hi Mama Knight." I said. I went to make her coffee.

"Hi kids. So today I was thinking we should go dress shopping and then get the invites sorted." I looked at Kendall and mouthed the words 'help' before he could say anything, his mum grabbed my arm and we were out the door.

We were now in a bridal shop and there was white everywhere! Cathy kept talking about dresses but I had started blocking her out. An assistant came up to us.

"Hi there! My name is Coral. What can I help you ladies with today?" Cathy turned to her.

"This is my soon to be daughter in law. We need to find her the perfect dress, and soon. They're getting married next month." At this point my jaw was hitting the floor. How come we didn't know the wedding was next month. Coral asked me what style I wanted and again I had no idea. My afternoon was spent with Cathy and Coral throwing dresses at me to try on. None of them felt right. I finally managed to get Cathy to finish for the day. I text Kendall when we were on our way home.

I said bye to Cathy and headed into the house. When I got in I was shocked. The house was in darkness, apart from the fairy lights and candles. I followed the music and found Kendall out on the patio. The table was set with a meal and he had a blue rose in his hand.

"I thought since we never manage to get out for date night, I'd bring it here. Your favourite flower, your favourite food, flame less candles so you don't get scared by fire, and Roy Todd, your favourite composer." he handed me the rose. I swear if I wasn't falling for this boy already, I would have instantly crashed. He escorted me to my seat and then sat opposite me.

"So how painful was it?" he asked. I shuddered.

"That was too much puff for any girl to handle." Kendall nodded. "Your mother seems to think we're getting married next month." This caused me to be covered in the wine that Kendall had decided to drink at this point. He patted his mouth with his napkin.

"Please tell me this is a sick joke." I shook my head. "I'll speak to my mum tomorrow. Sorry about you getting ambushed today." he looked into my eyes. I bet you looked beautiful in those dresses." Again, love this boy!

After dinner we were watching the stars, just like the first night we met. Kendall had his arm under my head, and I was laying on his chest. It was nice and peaceful just the two of us. I must admit, I could get used to this. Kendall looked down at me.

"Penny for your thoughts." I smiled at him.

"Just thinking about everything." He kissed my hair.

"You don't have to worry about a thing." I pointed to the sky.

"Venus is out tonight." Kendall laughed at me.

"That reminds me of an episode of the show." I thought about what he said, and when it clicked I started laughing. The music changed, and my favourite song came on, Flightless Bird, American Mouth by Iron and Wine. Kendall stood up and held his hand out.

"May I have this dance?" He asked. I smiled at him and nodded. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. We were swaying with each other in time with the music.

"Why can't our whole world be wrapped into this moment." He whispered in my ear. I nodded in agreement and laid my head on his chest. His arms tightened around me and we stopped moving, we just stood content in each others arms. We stood like this for around twenty minutes. It was Autumn letting out a yelp that brought us out of our little bubble. She had a little thorn stuck in her front paw and was hobbling at the door. Kendall walked up to her and picked her up.

"Come on princess, let's get you all fixed up." He took her into the kitchen and went looking for something. I followed him in, and watched him take care of Autumn's paw.

"I'm thinking tomorrow, when I'm at the studio I'll phone a gardener to come take that thorny bush out the back. I don't want you or Autumn getting hurt because it." I looked at him in awe. He fixed her paw and cradled her till she fell asleep. He took her bed in his free hand, and headed to our room. He placed it at the bottom of our bed and then placed her in it.

"It's getting late, maybe we should go to bed." I said to him, he nodded and we got ready for bed. I lay awake that night watching Kendall sleep. I eventually fell asleep and when i woke up the next morning, Kendall was gone, with a note in his place.

_Katrina,_

_You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you. I'll be in the studio all day and will be home tonight. I'll miss that smile of yours while I'm gone._

_Kendall xoxoxo_

I smiled and headed down stairs. Autumn was playing with one of the many toys Kendall bought her. I decided after lunch to make some brownies and cupcakes. My phone started ringing, it was Kendall.

"Hey Hun, the guys and I were thinking of heading for a few drinks to celebrate, if that's ok?" I tried not to laugh at him.

"Of course! You don't have to ask to go out with the guys. I'll see you tonight."

"Bye sweetheart." I hung up and went back to my baking.

I was lying in bed about midnight when I heard Kendall come in the door and up the stairs.

He crawled into bed and snuggled up behind me.

"How was guys night?" I asked.

"It was fun, James got about six numbers from girls." He said. He started kissing my shoulder. "So what did you and princess get up to today?" I turned around to face him.

"Well I done some baking, and then took Autumn for a walk. She was so tired when we got back." I lead my head on his chest.

"Listen, the record company is having a big party at the end of the week for the album, and I was wondering if you would be my date?" I nodded my head and fell back asleep.

That night, I had the sweetest/weirdest dream.

I was sitting on a porch watching two kids running around the garden, a little boy and a little girl. Then a car came up the street and into our drive way. A slightly older Kendall got out the car and scooped the little girl into his arms. He let her down, patted the little boys head and then walked up to me. When he got to me, he gave me the most passion filled kiss ever.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

I woke up with a start, causing Kendall to wake up to. He panicked when he saw me.

"Katrina, are you ok?" He asked, checking me for damage.

"I'm fine. Sorry, just had a really strange dream." He kissed my shoulder and then pulled me back down onto his chest. I fell back asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

_Hey! A big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter, you guys really don't know how much it means to me! Let me know what you all think!_


	7. Cupcakes, Princesses & Radio Interviews

_Hey guys! A big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. You guys are the best in the world!_

_Izzydot - Thank you for your review, hope your exams go well!_

_Liveloverush - Thank you for your review! Hope this was quick enough :)_

_Daisy54154 - Thank you for your review!_

_Misslittlemaslow - Nice vocabulary!_

_Kensare - Thank you! Dont worry I will keep them coming!_

* * *

_Chapter Seven_

_Katrina POV_

The rest of the week Kendall was in the studio, so I just hung out in the house. I had skyped with friends with home, baked my weight in cakes and done some college work. I was in the kitchen when Kendall came home, but he wasn't alone. There was a little girl holding his hand.

"Katrina, meet my little cousin Sophia." I walked over to them.

"Hi Sophia, I like your hair clips." I bent down to her height.

"Thank you." She whispered. She hid behind Kendall's legs. He laughed and picked her up.

"So, I was thinking we could maybe have some pizza for dinner?" He asked Sophia. She nodded her head. Kendall handed her to me while he sorted dinner. I sat her on the bunker next to Kendall.

"Sophia, I was wondering if you would like to help me ice the cupcakes? Because Kendall's not very good at it." I whispered the last part and she laughed and nodded. I got the icing, and gave her some cupcakes.

"Now, what colour do you think we should make?" she thought for a moment and then shouted "Purple!" I laughed and then made purple icing for her. I left her icing some cupcakes while I went over to Kendall. He gave me a hug.

"Are you ok with her being here?" he whispered in my ear. I gave him a look as if to say 'of course, why do you even need to ask.'

"Thanks. My aunts not had a day to herself in so long, I offered for Sophia to spend the night here."

"Thats fine." I turned to Sophia. "After dinner, why don't we get our pyjamas and we can get all the covers down stairs and watch Disney films? "

"Yay!" she yelled and jumped on Kendall's back. "Can we watch Beauty and the Beast?" she pulled the puppy pout on him. I now know why it works on him.

"Only if you eat all your dinner." She nodded her head and ran to the table. Kendall put the pizza in the table and we ate our dinner.

After dinner, I got my pyjamas on and help Sophia into hers while Kendall set up the living room. I made hot chocolate and left Sophia in the living room with Autumn. When I went into the living room, Kendall had Sophia snuggled into his chest.

"There you go sweetie, I gave you extra marshmallows." She thanked me and took her mug. I gave Kendall his mug and sat down next to him. He wrapped an arm around me and I snuggled into the other side of him. Three Disney films later, Sophia was out like a light. Kendall carried her to the spare room. He had just laid her down and she woke up a little.

"Kendy?" He turned to her.

"Yeah Hunni?"

"Is Katrina your princess?" I smiled to myself when she asked this.

"She sure is. I hope to make her my queen very soon. Go back to sleep sweetheart." he kissed her head and switched the little night light on. He was shocked to see me.

"Hhey, I didn't know you were there." He stuttered, his face was bright red. I smiled and held out my hand.

"Come on, let's head to bed." He took my hand and we headed to bed. We were asleep and were woken up to Sophia standing at the door.

"What's wrong Hunni?" I asked her. I gave Kendall a nudge, and he woke up. She had a few tears down her face.

"I had a bad dream." I could see her bottom lip trembling. Kendall scooped her into his arms and brought her into bed. She lay her head on Kendall's chest and was asleep in minutes.

The next morning was mayhem! I was awoken with Kendall and Sophia attacking me with pillows.

"Wakey Wakey Katty!" Sophia was shouting. I jumped up and started tickling her. Kendall threw her over her shoulder and ran down to the kitchen. I ended up making blueberry waffles and then the guys came barreling through the door.

"Jay Jay!" Sophia ran off her seat and jumped on him.

"Hey sweetheart!" He kissed her head and hugged her. Logan took her from James, spinning her around. Carlos stood there pouting at her. Once Logan set her down, she launched herself at Carlos, nearly tackling him to the ground. The four of them came into the kitchen. I made them all breakfast.

"I actually like coming over to Kendall's now. Someone knows how to cook!" Carlos joked. Sophia jumped onto my lap.

"Hello." I said to her. She smiled and went back to her pancakes. I left the boys to do the dishes, while I got myself and Sophia dressed. I was putting moisturiser on when Sophia came back from brushing her teeth.

"Katty, why do you not wear make up?" she asked me. I down at her.

"I've never really worn it. Why did you ask that question Hunni?" She was now twiddling with a few perfume bottles.

"All my big cousins wear it. They told me that you have to when your older." looking down at her pure and innocent little face. I lifted her and sat her on the vanity desk.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, ever. I want you to remember that, even when your my age, ok?" she nodded her head and hugged me.

"I'm so glad your Kendall's princess." she whispered to me. I lifted her off the dresser and we headed to see what the guys were up to. They were in the garden with Sidney and Autumn. Autumn ran to me when she saw me. I picked her up and walked over to the guys. They were talking about the summer tour that was coming up. I could tell Kendall was feeling slightly guilty about leaving me for a month on my own.

The rest of the day was spent playing in the garden and having a barbecue. Kendall's aunt Karen came to pick up Sophia, who was sleeping on the couch.

"Thanks for watching her." we smiled at her.

"She was a gem. She reminds me of my niece. Anytime you need a babysitter, I'm your girl." She smiled at me.

"Well I better get this one home." Kendall lifted Sophia into the car and strapped her in. His aunt pulled me aside.

"I know this whole thing is a little daunting, and from now on, I'll be there when Cathy goes physco. I'm on yours and Kendall's side." she gave me a hug.

"You have no idea how much that means to us." she looked at me.

"You two seem good for each other. I haven't saw Kendall this happy in a long time. Thank you got putting that smile on is face." she hugged me again and headed to the car. We waved to her as she drove off.

Kendall and I landed in a heap on the couch.

"Wow, that was a tiring day." I said to Kendall. He nodded his head before it landed on my shoulder.

We got up late the next day. Kendall had an interview for a radio show. I was listening while making dinner.

_"So Kendall, how was your trip to the UK?"_

_"Brody, it was great! The fans were so amazing, and it was so nice to see old friends again."_

_"Guys lets cut to the chase here. Who's single and ready to mingle?"_

_"James, Carlos and Logan are, but I'm not." I stared at the radio. What the hell is he doing!_

_"Details Kendall, details!"_

_"Well lets just say, I've found my worldwide cover girl."_

I can't remember the rest of the interview, my mind was still in a spin. This was just confusing things even more.

Kendall wasn't home, and he was due back about two hours ago. I tried his phone and it just kept ringing. I was about to head to bed when the door opened. It was Kendall, and he looked sad.

"Hey!" He ran and hugged me.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked him. He just flashed me a grimaced smile and kissed my head.

"We saw Chloe, Carlos' ex out tonight." he sighed and shook his head. "Carlos was a wreck, and all she done was glare at him like he done something wrong." I could tell that this was really getting to him.

"Come on big man, bed before you go al hulk on my ass." He smiled at me again.

"How do you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"You always manage to make me smile." I just shrugged my shoulders.

"It must be part of my worldwide cover girl charm." I winked at him and left his jaw hitting floor in the kitchen.

He eventually picked his jaw up off the floor and came up to bed.

"Your mum has invited herself over for lunch tomorrow by the way." I could hear him groaning in the darkness.

"I will make sure you aren't cornered again." he searched for my hand under the covers, and squeezed it when he found it.

Again, my dreams were filled with little Kendall's running around. Not that I'm complaining. Honestly, I could get used to this!

* * *

_Hey! Hope you all liked it! Let me know :)_


	8. Lunch, Trips & Phonecalls

_Hey guys! A big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story. You really have no idea how happy it makes me that you guys are enjoying this story! Almost as much as I love writing it!_

_Liveloverush - Thank you!_

_MrsRachelScmidt13 - Thank You, hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Chey21 - Hope this update was quick enough :)_

_MisslittleMaslow - Soon enough? :)_

_Izzydot - Awwww thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

* * *

_Chapter Eight_

_Katrina POV_

I got up early the next morning to organise lunch. I made a bowl of salad, a chicken pasta bake and was currently finishing the cherry pie, when Kendall came down the stairs. He kissed my head as he passed me for the coffee.

"You ready for an afternoon of talking about our wedding?" Kendall asked me.

"Honestly, no. I would rather we just organised it between us, but I don't think I am getting a say in the matter." I sighed out. I could tell this upset Kendall.

"Listen, this is our wedding. Your day, so whatever you want, you will get and I'll be telling my mum that when she gets here." I could see the sincerity in his voice. I nodded and went back to finishing lunch.

His mum and dad turned up about ten minutes later.

"Hi kids." His mum said, hugging both of us. His dad did the same.

I served up lunch and we sat talking about everything and anything. It was when dessert was over the wedding came up in conversation.

"Now I was thinking you guys could get married in the church and then have your reception in the grand plaza hotel." Cathy pulled out this big folder. I looked at Kendall in panic.

"Mum, we will get married where we want to. A church is not us." his mum just scoffed and kept going on about the church and how she will book it next week.

Now my panic was in overdrive. I excused myself and headed out into the garden. Autumn was playing with her toys, and came up to me when she saw me. She lay her head in my lap. I stroked her ears. I could hear Kendall talking to his mum.

"Mum no. Katrina will pick her own dress, we will pick the venue. Just please drop it. Katrina is still adjusting to life here. Getting married next month is not happening. I'm already having to leave her all summer for the tour." I could feel a tear rolling down my cheek. I wiped it away as I heard footsteps behind me. It was Kent.

"Hey kiddo, you ok?" I just nodded my head. I knew he wasn't buying it. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Cathy is just going a little over board. It's her way of dealing with this. Her baby is getting married and she just wants it to be perfect." He squeezed my shoulder and lead me back into the house. Kendall was doing the dishes and Cathy was sitting at the table staring out the window. I walked over to her, she looked up at me.

"I was thinking about looking at some more dresses next week. If you and Karen would like to join me?" She smiled and hugged me.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with the four of us chatting and laughing. Kendall's parents left at about five o'clock. Kendall dragged me to the car.

"Kendall, where are we going?" I asked him, he just smiled and tapped his nose. We drove and chatted until we reached our destination.

"I seem to remember promising you a trip to Sunset Boulevard, so tada!" He spun his arms out to show me. He grabbed my hand and we headed up the big street. He showed me all the places and then took me to the beach. They were nothing like the beaches back home in Scotland. We were sitting on the sand watching the waves.

"I was thinking that maybe when we go on tour, that you come with us." Kendall asked. I looked at him.

"What about the other guys?" he smiled at me.

"Are you kidding me, you have them all wrapped around your finger! They'll love having you with us. Trust me." He kissed my head and wrapped me in his arms when he saw me shivering.

"Well someone needs to make sure you four behave." I winked at him. He tickled my sides causing me to laugh and then snort, which then caused him to burst into laughter. We stayed like this for about ten minutes, just laughing. We went to get take away after the beach and then home. Kendall was playing with Autumn while I cleaned up. I could hear him cooing at her and it was pretty sweet.

Kendall had to go to New York for a few days for a concert and some interviews. He was so sweet when he phoned me. I was out walking Autumn the first time he rung me.

"Hey, how was your flight?" I asked him.

"It was good, James drooled on my shoulder." I could hear James denying it in the background. "We're just chilling in the green room, so I thought I'd give you a call and make sure your ok." It made my heart jump. No matter where he is or what he's doing, he always makes sure I'm safe.

"Aww well I'm fine, just taking Autumn for a walk before dinner and then a nice long hot bath before bed." Kendall was chuckling at the other end of the phone.

"I would offer to wash your back, but sadly I'm not there." I could hear the flirtiness in his voice. Our relationship was slowly forming with little comments and conversations like this.

"Your loss." I was back in the house. "When will you be home?" I asked him. I know he had only been gone since this morning, but we were getting so close that I was so used to him being there.

"Tomorrow night. Don't worry, even though James fell asleep on me on this flight, I'll always be your pillow." I laughed at his goofiness. I could hear someone calling him in the room. "Babe, I gotta go, but I'll phone you later, bye Hunni." I said bye too and hung up.

After dinner, I soaked in my bath and was lying reading in my bed. I was starting to get sleepy so I put my book down and turned the light out. I checked my phone and there was no sign of a call from Kendall.

When I woke up the next morning, my phone was flashing. I checked my voicemail.

_"Hey babe, sorry it's so late the fans went nuts last night and we spent two hours signing autographs and taking pictures. Just a little message to say good night, even though I'm not there I'm still thinking about you, and I'm looking forward to tomorrow when I can snuggle with you."_ What a great way to start the day.

I spent the morning doing college work, tidying the house and gave Kendall's mum a phone about dress shopping. I was in the kitchen fixing dinner when the door went. I didn't recognise the guy that was behind the door.

"Hi, I'm Daniel, is Kendall here?" he asked me.

"No, but he'll be home soon, if you want to wait for him." I gestured for him to come into the house. "I'm Katrina." I waved to him. There was something about this guy that wasn't right, but I couldn't put my finger on it. He sat at the kitchen table and watched me while I cooked. I turned around to get the plates, and he was right behind me, startling me.

"So what is a hot girl like you doing with Kendall. You could do so much better." he strayed playing with my hair.

"Could you please move?" I tried to get out his way, but he wouldn't move. He stood there playing with my hair and leaning his face closer to mine. I kept trying to move, but no luck. I was just about to knee him where the sun don't shine when the front door opened. Kendall came running into the kitchen to see Daniel trapping me between the counter and him.

"Daniel. What are you doing here?" he gritted out, trying to say it normally.

"Well I came to see if you wanted to go shoot some hoops, but maybe some other time. He walked away and turned at the door. "Nice to meet you Katrina." He winked at me and walked out. Kendall looked at me, I could see anger and some other emotion in his eyes. He grabbed his bag and stormed up the stairs. I took dinner off and ran after him.

"Kendall what's wrong." I caught up to him in the room.

"He had his arms around you. He shouldn't have." I could hear him grumble. He walked up to me. "Do you find him attractive?" I laughed at him.

"He gives me the creeps." I said to him. Kendall let out the breath he was holding. Kendall thought that I would prefer him to him. He was jealous. I started to giggle slightly, causing Kendall to be confused. "Your jealous." I stated. His face went bright red.

"No I'm not." he said, but I wasn't buying it.

"Yes you are, your jealous, your jealous!" I started singing. Kendall grabbed my wrist, spinning me back to him. We were now looking into each others eyes. I could see the intensity in his eyes.

"I'm jealous of any man that looks at you. I'm scared that you may find someone else." He whispered the last part. I took his face in my hands.

"I'm going no where." And to prove my point, I leaned up and kissed him.

* * *

_Hey! I hope you all liked it, let me know :)_


	9. Kisses, Hospitals & Dresses

_Hey! A big thanks to every one who read and reviewed!_

_MrsRachelSchmidt13 - Thank you for the review!_

_Dana2184 - You'll find out more about Daniel in the next few chapters :)_

_Misslittlemaslow - You'll just have to wait and see ;)_

_Izzydot - Thank you for the review. Of course! You can't have a story without drama!_

* * *

_Chapter Nine_

_Katrina POV_

When I pulled away from Kendall, he brought me back into him. He wrapped his arms around me and we just stood there in each others embrace. Nothing needed said at that moment. When we pulled apart, I looked up at Kendall with a blush in my cheeks.

"I'll go finish dinner." I headed down the stairs. Kendall was right behind me, as if I was going to disappear. He stood and watched me finish dinner and then set the table. We made small talk during dinner, but didn't bring up the kiss. We took Autumn out for a little walk. On the way back, Kendall slipped his hand into mine and squeezed it. I laid my head on his shoulder as we got back into the house.

"I'm going to take a shower before bed." he kissed my head and headed up to our room. I went into the study and looked out the window. The sky was clear and the stars were out. I picked up my journal and started writing. I was sitting there writing for about two hours until Kendall came down to check in on me.

"Hey, you coming to bed soon?" I didn't notice him until he literarily took my journal out my hand.

"Oh, hey when did you get here?" I looked up at him, trying to grab my journal back.

"Ive been calling you for about five minutes. Bed time missy." He threw me over his shoulder.

"Kendall put me down." I was trying to shout over my laughter.

"Never!" He started to tickle my feet. He threw me on the bed and started tickling me furiously. I managed to get away from him and ran down the stairs. I could hear his footsteps barreling down the stairs. I ran to the kitchen and tried to get to the living room, but I felt a pair of hands around around my waist.

"Gotcha." He whispered in my ear. He spun me around in his arms, so we were nose to nose with each other.

"Hi." I whispered. He whispered back.

"Hi there." He placed a hand on my cheek. He slowly pulled my face to his. We were about to kiss again, when the front door went.

"I'll get it." He sighed. I kissed his cheek before he went to the door.

I followed Kendall to the door. His dad was at the door.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"Your aunts been rushed into hospital. Her and Sophia were in a crash." Before I could think about it, we were in the car and on the way to the hospital. Cathy was there when we got there.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked. You could see the tear stains down Cathy's face.

"Karen is in surgery. Sophia has a fractured ankle and some bruising." Kent hugged his wife. Cathy told us where Sophia was and we went to see her.

She was asleep. We stand watched her until we heard news of Karen. Kendall couldn't tear his eyes away from his baby cousin lying in a hospital bed. I took his hand and lay my head on his shoulder. He kissed my head. We were awoken by a nurse.

"Your aunts awake." She smiled at us and then departed the room. Sophia started to wake up.

"Hey little one. How you feeling?" Kendall asked her, kissing her head.

"My foot hurts. Where's mummy?" Kendall paled.

"Mummy is in a bigger room. Mummy had to get special help from the doctors. But she's feeling better now." I smiled at the end.

"Can I see her?" I looked at Kendall.

"Not right now sweetie. Why don't we let her get a little better, you too." she nodded and yawned a little. The doctor came in, with Cathy right behind him.

"Hello Sophia, my name is Doctor Valentine. How are you feeling?" He smiled at her.

"My foot hurts. And I'm hungry." we all laughed at her. He sent the nurse to go get her some food.

"So with Sophia's mum in the hospital, who is going to look after her when she is discharged tomorrow?" Kendall didn't hesitate before volunteering us to do it.

"Ok, I take it you will be here to pick her up tomorrow. Kendall nodded and we went back into see Sophia. We told her she would be coming to stay with us until her mum got out. She was a little upset but she calmed down. She ended up falling asleep curled into Kendall. With those two asleep, I went to visit Karen.

"Hey. How you feeling?" She laughed at me.

"I feel great." We both started laughing. "I heard you and Kendall are looking after Sophia. Thank you." I could see a tear in her eye. I squeezed her hand. "What if that car had hit Sophia, I can never forgive myself for this." she was now crying. There was rustling at the door. We turned around and saw Kendall carrying Sophia.

"You know I cant say no to her." Kendall sighed.

"Mummy why are you crying?" She was rubbing her eyes. Sophia sat next to her mum.

"Mummy's sad because you got hurt." Karen kissed her head.

"I'll be fine mummy." and again she fell asleep next to Karen on the bed. We left her there with her mum, told the nurse and then headed home to get some sleep before tomorrow.

When we got home, Kendall broke down. I looked at him for a minute before I hugged him.

"She looks so fragile and scared just lying there in that bed. She's just a kid." He whimpered into my arm. We sat there in each others arms for a while, both of us calming down after a hectic night. We headed to bed. When we were laying there, I felt Kendall wrap his arms around me and we snuggled in, both needing the security of each other.

We picked up Sophia from the hospital the next morning. For all of that afternoon, Kendall would not let her out of his sight. Autumn sat at her feet all day, as if she was protecting her. It was so cute. Sophia had little crutches until her ankle healed, and she was getting frustrated with them. Kendall and I tried so hard not to laugh, she is so cute when she gets frustrated.

After dinner, I helped Sophia have a bath and of course now we are all sitting on the couch in our pyjamas watching Beauty and the Beast. The film was about to start, when James, Carlos and Logan came on the door, with food and in their pyjamas.

"Kendall told us what happened so we thought we would come cheer the little munchkin up!" James said lifting her into a hug. Logan sorted the food, and we all sat to watch the film.

About ten minutes into the film, I felt an arm around my shoulder. I looked up and saw Kendall smiling at me. I snuggled into his shoulder and we watched the film content in each others arms.

The next morning, Sophia was still upset about the crutches, so I thought of something to cheer her up. I whispered it to Kendall, and he agreed with me. I walked over to the table with Sophia's breakfast.

"I was wondering if today, you would like to go pick out your flower girl dress for the wedding?" This instantly put a smile on her face. She nodded and we all ate breakfast. We drove to a little dress boutique Cathy had told me about, and we spent the morning looking at dresses for Sophia. I thought Kendall would get bored but he sat there smiling at Sophia trying to twirl in dresses.

A Big Time Rush sing came on the radio and Sophia started dancing. Kendall lifted her up into his arms, and they both danced together. I took a few pictures on my phone as this was the cutest thing ever.

We eventually picked a dress, and Kendall went to the studio after he dropped us off at the house. While Sophia went for a nap, I uploaded the pictures and put them into the scrapbook my mum made for me back home. I was making dinner when my phone went off, it was Naomi.

"Hey!" she squealed down the phone.

"Hey! What's up?" I was slightly worried, I had never seen her this cheery before.

"IM PREGNANT!" she screamed so loud, I'm surprised it didn't wake Sophia up.

We spent the next hour squealing together and going over details for them to come visit us I didn't notice Kendall till I was off the phone and half way through my happy dance. He walked up behind me and hugged me.

"Naomi's pregnant!" He spun me around.

"That's great Aunty Karen."

"And Uncle Kendall." I saw the smile appear on his face when I said this. He looked down at me, and smiled.

"Tomorrow's date night. The guys are gonna watch Sophia while we go out." I smiled at him, and kissed his cheek.

"Speaking of the madam, I hear tiny footsteps upstairs." Two seconds later, Sophia was at the door, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

We ate dinner and all fell asleep early. We took Sophia to see her mum and feed the ducks, before going back home.

The guys got there just before we were leaving. All of them, including Kendall had huge smiles on their face. Something's going on, and I'm sure I'm about to find out.

* * *

_Hey! Hope you all liked it! Let me know what you think, and if you know What's going to happen on the date!_


	10. Parties, Proposals & Secrets

_Hey! A big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter!_

_Izzydot - Well, he is falling for her, and scared that she may want someone else (the whole men don't share thesis)_

_Kensare - Thank you for your review girly!_

_Liveloverush - Thank you!_

_MrsRachelSchimdt13 - Hope you didn't have to wait too long :)_

_Chey21 - Hope you enjoy this!_

_BigTimeKendallLover25 - Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

_Kliane and Bow Ties Forever - Awwww thank you! Made my day :)_

_Dana2184 - Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

_Germanrocks12 - Aww thank you! I really like it when people tell me how much they enjoy my story. Don't worry, I always appreciate criticsm, after all this story is for all you guys :)_

_MissLittleMaslow - Niaomi is Katrina's sister in law (she is mentioned in the first few paragraphs) and Karen is Kendall's Aunt and Sophia's mum :)_

* * *

_Chapter Ten_

_Katrina POV_

Kendall was silent the whole car journey. The only noise was the radio playing softly. Kendall had this really strange look on his face. He blindfolded me when we stopped.

"Kendall, is this really necessary? I mean really it's already dark. And don't give me that look either." He laughed and kissed my forehead. He took my hand and lead me somewhere. He took the blindfold off, and I was stunned.

We were at the beach, but there was a private table for two set up with fairy lights everywhere. I looked up at Kendall.

"I told you I would always make you smile. You are worth it." He kissed my hair. We sat and ate dinner, talking about anything and nothing. He then took my hand, and we started dancing.

"So, how are you liking LA?" I looked up at him.

"It's lovely, I'm quite surprised I haven't been sun burnt yet so that a plus." He laughed. He tightened his grip on my waist, and lowered his forehead onto mine.

"You are the sweetest, purest girl I have ever met. Your smart, beautiful and they way that you handled the whole Sophia and Aunt Karen incident has made me fall for you even more than I already had." I could feel a little tear roll down my cheek. "I know that we've only known each other for a month, but I'm happy that you're here with me." He got down on one knee, and pulled a blue box out of his pocket.

Katrina Elizabeth Wallace, will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring ever. There was a diamond in the middle with a ruby on one side and a topaz on the other, both of our birth stones.

"Yes." I managed to squeak out. Kendall slipped the ring on my finger and spun me around, kissing me. Our foreheads were gently touching. He put me down and I looked at the ring.

"I thought that we could have the both of us on the ring, so no matter where we are, we will always be together." I leaned up to kiss him. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me. He got the message and picked me up by the waist, lifting me up so we were face to face.

We eventually headed back home. I couldn't take my eyes off my ring. Kendall would kiss my hand every time we were stopped. Sophia was still up when we got in. She was reading a book, sitting on Logan's knee. We stood there listening to her read the book.

"The prince saved the princess from the dr dragon, and they lived happily ever after." We both smiled.

"Well done munchkin." Logan kissed her head. He looked up at us. "Carlos and James are making supper for madam here." Sophia jumped off Logan's lap tried to walk over to us, I caught her when she stumbled. She squealed when she saw my ring.

"It's so sparkly!" she swung my hand a little. Kendall lifted her into his arms.

"So did we do good?" He asked her, she nodded. He turned to me. "Sophia helped me pick the ring." he blushed. I kissed both of their cheeks. Logan saw my hand and hugged me.

"Congratulations! I had a feeling you two would be together for ever." He laughed. James and Carlos came through with some toast.

"So I take it Katrina has a lovely rock in her finger then?" James asked. I nodded and showed them my ring. They both hugged me. We all sat down and watched Aladdin with Sophia. She sat on my lap and played with my hand for most of the movie.

The guys left after that and we went to tuck Sophia into bed. She fell asleep instantly and we headed to our room. We sat out on the balcony watching the stars. Kendall wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

"Tomorrow will be your first public appearance with me. Are you ready?" Kendall asked.

"Honestly... No." I laughed. "But they won't be interested in me, it's all about the album. Now come on, let's go to bed." I took Kendall's hand and led him to the bed. He wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Well Miss Wallace, I thought you'd never ask." he whispered seductively in my ear. He started kissing my neck.

"Haha Kendall, now come on I'm sleepy." He pouted slightly and I kissed him on the lips. "Goodnight." and I fell asleep.

The next day was crazy. Sophia had physio for her leg, Kendall had interviews and we had to get ready for tonight. Mama Knight picked up Sophia, so I was currently finishing getting ready. All four guys were downstairs patiently waiting on me finishing. I don't usually take this long, but I was really nervous. What if Kendall's fans hate me and stop listening to their music. Now I was in full panic mode. I put on my dress and heels, and headed down the stairs. The guys all just stared at me.

"I can go change." I went to head back up the stairs, but Kendall grabbed my hand.

"You look beautiful. We're just so used to you in jeans." He kissed my head. "Come on, let's go." We headed out to the car and on our way to the party.

When we got there, cameras were going off everywhere, all I could see was flashes. Kendall took my hand and we headed out the car. The fans went nuts when they saw the guys. Kendall's grip on my hand tightened when people started taking pictures of us. He was taken for interviews, and I was taken inside by one of the assistants. I saw Erin when I go in there.

"Hey!" She gave me a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?" we stood chatting until the guys came in. Kendall wrapped his arms around me.

"You ok." I nodded. We headed into the main room, and everyone was dancing. He led me onto the dance floor. We were dancing to no idea. Kendall stared singing the lyrics into my ear.

_I'll kiss you, whenever you want to be kissed_

_How I miss you two seconds after you leave screaming _

_Come back to me, come back to me_

_Let me please you, let me see you, let me take that heart of yours_

_And I'll be whatever you need me to be _

_The good guy, bad guy, just tell me baby_

I leaned up and kissed him gently. He smiled into the kiss and spun me around.

"You look so beautiful. Just think one of the next times we dance together may be our wedding." He whispered into my ear. The look on his face really made my day.

"You really are excited aren't you?" He nodded his head and kissed me again.

"I'm just so happy that we are falling for each other. When my parents told me, I honestly never thought that I would feel like this for you."

We spent the whole night dancing, I danced with all the guys and the girls. Kendall ended up having to carry me from the car due to my heels killing me. He carried me up the stairs to our room and placed me on the bed, and hovered above me. He kissed me and slowly he began to kiss his way down my jaw and shoulder. He gently pushed my strap down kissing his way down my shoulder. I suddenly sat upright, causing him to sit up with me.

"What's wrong?" He looked so alarmed.

"There's something I need to tell you."

* * *

_Hey, I hope you all liked it! Let me know what you think, and if there is anything that you would like added into the story :)_


	11. Revelations, Flowers & Dresses

_Hey, a big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!_

_MissLittleMaslow - Thanks for the review! Its ok don't worry about it :)_

_GermanRocks12 - Aww thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it!_

_Dana2184 - Thank you! You're about to find out what her secret is!_

_BigTimeKendallLover25 - Aww thank you! Sophia is based on my little niece, the only difference is where they're from :)_

_Kensare - Thank you girly!_

_LiveLoveRush - Thank you! :)_

_MrsRachelSchmidt13 - Thanks for the review :)_

_Chey21 - Thank you for the review :)_

_Klaine And Bow Ties Forever - Thank you for your review! Sorry it took me a bit longer to update. And kudos for the BTR reference, AMAZiNG!_

* * *

_Chapter Eleven_

_Katrina POV_

Kendall sat in front of me and took my hands in his.

"What ever it is, you can tell me." He rubbed his hand up my arm.

"Ummm, well when it come to stuff like this, I have no idea what to do." It took Kendall a second to get what I was talking about.

"You mean you're a" I shook my head so he didn't have to finish the sentence.

"It's just with everything that happened with guys back home, and with Stephen being my body guard, I just never really had the will to do it. I'm sorry I'm so inexperienced."

I stared down at the covers. He put his fingers under my chin, and pushed my face up.

"You have no idea how much that makes me like you even more, the fact that you are still so pure." He kissed my head. "I will never force you into doing anything you don't want to do. This relationship will go at the speed you want it to." he wrapped me in his arms.

"Don't worry about being inexperienced. We can explore together, and I think of it as you were designed for me." I looked up at him. "But not in a 'Im a sexist cave man and your are my woman'." He beat his chest at the end, making me laugh.

"There's that laugh I've missed." He gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Just call me Jane." I snuggled into his chest and we went to sleep. The next morning, I awoke to the smell of pancakes and an empty bed. When I got downstairs, I couldn't help but be in awe of what I saw.

Kendall and Sophia were making pancakes, their faces covered in flour, and Autumn was running around their feet.

"Katty!" Sophia shouted. I scooped her up in my arms, and placed her next to me on the counter. Kendall bent down and gave me a gentle kiss.

"Morning." He whispered into my lips. I cupped his cheek in my hand. I wiped the flour from his nose.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked Sophia. There was no point asking Kendall, Sophia would end up asking so cutely we couldn't say no.

"Can we go to the beach?" We both nodded. Kendall text the guys, and we all met at the beach. Sophia went to run to James, but I grabbed her back.

"Sun cream first missy." She stuck her tongue out at me. Once I had her all creamed up, she started crying. We all rallied around her, confused by the tears. "What's wrong honey?" I sat her on my knee.

"I can't play in the water." She sniffled out. I kissed her head.

"You can, the boys will just have to carry you." I wiped her tears away.

James lifted her up and him and Carlos took her into the sea. Logan was just lying there chilling. I was sitting reading my book, with Kendall sitting behind me. Kendall read over my shoulder, kissing it on occasion. Logan joined the guys in the water, and we could see them playing with Sophia, making sure that she didn't trip or fall. Kendall wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You coming in?" He nuzzled my neck. I shook my head and tried to go back to my book, but Kendall wasn't having that. He took my book and put it in his bag. He stood up and pulled his top off, leaving him in his shorts. It was so hard trying not to stare at him, but he caught me. I blushed and took off my own t-shirt and shorts before heading into the sea. When I turned around, Kendall was still gawking at me. He ran up and spun me around.

"You look so good in that bikini." He whispered before dragging me into the sea.

We ended up having a giant splash war, which me and Sophia won, and then went to a little barbecue diner just over from the beach for dinner. A few girls asked the guys for pictures and autographs, which the guys were happy to do.

The next day, Mama Knight took Sophia while Kendall and I spent the day together. We went shopping, and we ended up buying a lot of baby clothes for my new niece. Naomi phoned us last night telling us it was a little girl, and that we were the godparents. She was now six months gone, and managed to keep it from all of us due to the fact that her bump hasn't been very big until about two weeks ago.

When we got home, there was a message for Kendall on his phone.

_Check the Internet_

When we did, we couldn't help but fall to the floor laughing. Some one had caught us out baby shopping, and thought I was pregnant. We spent the whole night laughing about it. That night in bed, I went to speak to Kendall but he wasn't there. I found him looking in Sophia's room, watching her sleep. I put my head on his shoulder.

"Our kids could be in this room one day." Kendall whispered. I leaned up to kiss him.

"Hopefully." we headed back to our room and went to sleep.

I spent the next day on the phone to my relatives, convincing them I wasn't pregnant. Kendall found this hilarious until my dad wanted to speak to him. His face paled instantly, making me laugh.

Karen got out of hospital at the end of the week. Cathy went to stay with her and Sophia to make sure they were ok. Kendall and I lay on the couch chilling, just the two of us. I was lying with my head on his chest, when his phone beeped in his pocket. I couldn't help but blush when I saw his background.

"Kendall, when did you take that picture?" It was a picture of Kendall and I when he was spinning me around on the beach.

"I didn't, it was when James went to grab a drink, he thought I would appreciate it, and I do. He pulled me onto his lap, kissing me. He was so gentle when he was kissing me, almost as if I was going to break. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. His arms sat at my waist, pulling me closer to him. He kissed me once more before pulling away.

"I have a present for you." He lifted me off his lap and he ran out the room. Autumn came toddling in, and jumped on the couch next to me.

"Do you have any idea what daddy is doing?" I asked her, she just looked at me. Kendall came out two seconds later with an envelope in his hand. He handed it to me.

"Should I be scared?" he shook his head at me, and sat next to me. I opened the envelope and smiled. In the envelope were two tickets for Miss Saigon.

"Carlos said that you had wanted to see it, but it hasn't been to the UK in years. I found out it will be on during the tour in New York so I got us tickets." he smiled at me. I tackled him and covered his face in kisses.

"Thank you!" I said against his lips.

"Anything for you." He whispered back. We lay on the floor, kissing each other and just being content in each others arms.

The next morning, Kendall left to go to filming, and I started to plan parts of the wedding. I spent all day trying flowers and colour schemes when Kendall came in. He kissed my cheek, lifted me off the chair, took my seat and sat me on his lap.

"Sun flowers, I was expecting blue everywhere" he laughed.

"I was thinking them and some little gerbera flowers through them?" I showed him the pictures.

"I like it, very unique and simple." he kissed my head. "So, I was thinking we could have an early night tonight." I nodded my head, not really paying attention to him. He made it hard due to the fact he was gently kissing my neck.

"Kendall." I whined "I'm trying to get this sorted." he threw me over his shoulder and ran up to our room. He crawled on top of me when he threw me down on the bed. He kissed me and his lips travelled down to my neck. I could feel him smirking against my neck when he saw I was trying not to moan. He looked up at me.

"Do you trust me?" He asked me with sincerity in his eyes. I didn't have to hesitate.

"Yes." He kissed me and I felt his hand travel very slowly up my stomach and stop at the top of my ribs. His eyes were back on mine. I shakily followed his hand. I could feel him go to move it away, but I took it and moved it slightly higher.

"I trust you." I whispered against his lips.

"Thank you." he took his hand out, and linked it with mine. This made my heart melt. He had the chance to do what he wanted, and all he wanted was to hold my hand and kiss me.

We fell asleep in each others arms. Kendall was getting ready when I woke up. He was running around in his boxers, obviously just out the shower. He turned around to see me staring at his butt.

"Oh yeah, I see what your looking at." He threw his socks at me.

"Perv!" I laughed at him, jumping on his back. I kissed his neck.

"Good morning." I dropped to the floor. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Morning." he leaned down and kissed me so softly. "I had the best dream last night." he lifted me into his arms. "We were on an island holiday, just the two of us. It was fantastic." he leaned in to kiss me again.

When he left for work, I decided I would go look at some wedding dresses. I found this lovely little boutique shop. There was an older lady sitting behind the cash desk when I walked in.

"Hello, my name is Annie, can I help you dear." she had this lovely smile.

"I'm looking for a wedding dress. I'm getting married soon." she smiled and asked to see my ring. I told her the story of the ring and she awed at it. She spent all afternoon helping me find a dress, but I couldn't find one that was me. She pulled a book out.

"My daughter designs the dresses. Why don't you come back tomorrow and the three of us can design your dress so it's perfect just for you?" I nodded at her. She gave me a hug and I left to go home.

When I got home, Kendall was lying in the couch. He popped his head up when I walked in.

"Hey, where were you?" he asked, puckering his lips telling me that I had to put all the effort in here.

"Wedding dress shopping." I gave him a quick kiss.

"See any?" I shook my head.

"No but the owners daughter designs all the dresses so we are going to meet tomorrow to design one. What would you like for dinner?" I asked him.

"About dinner, we're going out. With my brother and his girlfriend." I looked over at him.

"How long do I have to get ready?" he smiled sheepishly.

"Twenty minutes."

* * *

_Hey! Hope you all liked it! Let me know what you all think, or if you would like to have something added in :)_


	12. Arrangements, Models & Surprises

_Hey! A big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Sorry it's taken me so long. I've been helping get stuff ready for the Olympics!_

_Chey21 - Thanks _

_MrsRachelSchmidt13 - Thank you for your review!_

_Kensare - Sorry it took so long! And thank you for the many needed butt kicks!_

_Dana2184 - Thank you for your review, and I hope you like tha date!_

_Klaine and Bow Ties Forever - Thank you for your review! I'm so glad you love Kendall more now :)_

_ZaineMalikForeverYoung - Thank you for your review!_

_Guest - Thank you!_

_AKA - Thank you! Don't worry about it, and I hope you had fun!_

_Cassietheblonde - Thank you for the review_

_Charisjoy95 - Aww thank you! You're review made my day!_

_Starpower21 - Thank you for your review!_

_EmilyRae96 - Aww thank you! I do try to make it cute, but serious and realistic at the same time :)_

* * *

_Chapter Twelve_

_Katrina POV_

I rushed up the stairs to quickly get washed and throw on a dress. I was just finishing putting my dress on when he walked into the room.

"I have a present for you." he handed me a little red box. I looked up at him, he kissed my head. I opened it and smiled.

"I know you like your bracelets, so I thought I would get you one." He took it out the box and slipped it on my wrist. It was simple silver bracelet with diamonds in it. I kissed his cheek.

"You know that you don't have to shower me with gifts." I finished fixing my dress.  
"I know, but I quite like spoiling you, so shush." He leaned down to kiss me. We headed out to the car to meet his brother at the restaurant.

Kendall had to literarily drag me out of the car, I was so nervous. The restaurant was quiet, there were only a few couples in. I could spot Kendall's brother instantly. He hugged Kendall when we got to the table. He smiled at me.

"You must be Katrina." he gave me a hug. "Kendall can't stop talking about you." I blushed and looked at the floor.

"Hi I'm Amelia, Kevin's girlfriend." She gave me a hug also, and then Kendall hugged her.  
We all sat at the table, deciding what to order. Under the table, Kendall took my hand in his and squeezed it. I leaned up to smile at him.

"So Katrina, Kendall said that you like writing, are you going to pursue it while your living in LA?" Kevin asked me. I looked up from my menu.

"Honestly... I hadn't even thought about it. I've just been trying to adjust to life here. I hadn't even thought about my career." I know had a new panic in my mind. Kendall wrapped his arm around me.

"You don't need a career, just do what makes you happy." He kissed my head. When we ordered dinner, Amelia and I were just chatting, and laughing at the two brothers and their little banter.

"So have you picked a dress yet?" Amelia asked.

"Well I have a meeting with a designer tomorrow." Amelia squealed, and we got into to talking about different types of dresses, shoes and the biggest question, veil or no veil.  
When dinner came, I had to laugh. Kendall and Kevin were sitting swapping things from each others plates. Kendall then took a corn on the cob off my plate and swapped it for his carrots

"I know you don't like Corn, so I traded you." I looked up at him in awe.

"Thank you" I kissed his cheek, making him blush as Kevin awwed at him. Amelia raised her glass.

"To new friends and love." We all raised our glasses with her. The meal was fine, and dessert was a real giggle. Kendall tried to feed me ice cream and ended up getting it in my cheek and my nose. He wiped it off and then kissed me very briefly, this made Amelia aww at him.

When we were leaving, Amelia and I were walking ahead of the boys.

"So how strange is it being with someone that you are being forced to marry?"I looked at her.

"Honestly, it doesn't feel forced. It never did." I smiled up at her. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist, and a kiss was placed on my head.

"Well it was lovely meeting you two." I hugged Kevin and Amelia.

"Lunch next week?" Amelia asked.

"Text me!" I shouted as we headed to our car. Kendall was smirking at me when I looked over at him whilst putting my seatbelt on.

"What?"

"A few hours ago I had to drag you out the car, and know I have to drag you INTO the car. Why were you so worried?" I just shrugged my shoulders at him.

"I know that your brothers are very important to you. I just wanted to make sure that he liked me." He smiled at me.

"I don't think that there's a person on this planet that wouldn't like you." I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"You always know just what to say." We headed home, singing away to the radio.

"So, I was thinking tomorrow I have the day off, so why don't we get the guys over and they can help us with some of the wedding plans." I laughed at him.

"What you mean is you want witnesses there so I don't end up killing you." Again, he just smiled at me.

"Ok, but on one condition." He looked at me. "You can't laugh at me being an organised neat freak." I put my pinky out. He connected his pinky with mine.

"Deal. So... What's your opinion on the groomsmen in top hats and canes." I rolled my eyes and headed up the stairs.

"That question doesn't even dignify an answer!" I shouted from the bedroom.

When I woke up the next again morning, I headed out to the shop to meet with Annie and her daughter. They were sitting looking through a book when I arrived.

"Hi Annie." I gave her a hug.

"Katrina, this is my daughter Jolene." I shook her hand.

"So these are some of the new dresses that I've designed. What we can do if you can't decide, is we can combine a few together for you." she smiled at me and we spent the morning designing the dress of my dreams. When we were done, Jolene walked me out to my car.

"I was wondering if you would be up for maybe modelling the new dresses when they are created. It would be nice to have some natural beauty in the catalogue instead of all these barbie dolls." I thought about it for a moment.

"Why not! Just let me know the details." Jolene hugged me.

"Thank you so much! I'll see you next week for fittings and picking bridesmaid dresses!" I waved headed home.

When I got home, the house was quiet.

"Kendall?" There was no reply. "hmmm he didn't leave a note." I said to myself. Autumn trotted through the room. "Hey princess, you seen daddy?" She just barked and burrowed her face into my legs. I lifted her up and headed upstairs to get ready.

I sat in the kitchen just finishing making lunch when the door opened. I thought it was Kendall, until I heard a dog bark. I watched as Autumn slowly poked her little head out the door, where Fox was barking. Fox ran up to her, and she ran back to me, causing Fox to whimper.

"Aww don't worry little man, she's just shy." James picked him up and headed over to me.

"Morning, where's Kendall?" James reached over and gave me a hug.

"I honestly have no idea, I was hoping you were him actually." I put Autumn down, and Fox jumped out of James' arms following her into the living room, tail flapping about forty miles an hour.

"Aaaaah young love." We both started laughing.

"So when are the other two coming over?" I asked James.

"Well Logan was just leaving and Carlos was finishing something off and then he will be over, so I would say in the next hour or so." I handed him a bottle of water from the fridge.

"So how have you been James?" I asked him. I hadn't properly spoken to the boys for a while so I wanted a quick catch up.

"I've been good. Life's pretty boring at the moment, just filming and rehearsing for the tour, which Kendall told us your coming with us." I nodded. "What about you?"

"Nothing really, I've just been doing some college work and keeping the house tidy." we headed to the living room, and laughed at the sight.

Autumn was trying to get comfy on her bed, and Fox was lying in front of her staring. It was creepily sweet.

"They're puppies would be so cute!" James gave me a 'Your crazy' look.

"Hey!" Someone shouted across the hall. Logan came through the threshold. I gave him a hug.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked him.

"I'm just dandy, how are you?" I laughed at his choice of words.  
"Peachy keen."

I offered the boys lunch while we waited on Carlos, and wherever Kendall had disappeared to. Carlos came through the door just as I was serving lunch.

"Hey, looks like I'm just in time." He gave me a brief hug.

"Yip." I smiled at him. I looked at all three guys when we were sitting at the table.

"So tell me, what's new in your lives? I feel like I haven't properly spoken to you guys in so long!". They all just shrugged their shoulders and muttered the same thing.

"Rehearsals." I laughed at how in sync they are with each other. I went to do the dishes, and Logan slapped my hand.

"You cooked, we'll clean." I got shooed out of the kitchen. I went to sit in the living room, and I had to smile.

fox and Autumn were now cuddled into each other. I took a picture of it on both my phone and my camera.

"One for the scrapbook." I muttered to myself.

"So where do we start with these wedding arrangements?" Carlos asked. I knew how this was going to go. Carlos and I were the most organised, so the other boys will just nod at what they like and shake their head at what they don't like.

"Well we sort of need the groom, but I have no idea where he is!" I sighed. Just then the door went. I ran it to the hall and saw Kendall. He just smiled and walked over to me.  
"Where ever have you been Mr Schmidt?" I asked, leaning up to kiss him.

"That Miss Wallace is top secret, but don't worry you'll find out soon enough." We headed into the dining room to get started on the plans.

"So, have you thought of a colour scheme? Carlos asked. I pulled out a swatch book.

"I was thinking either teal or lilac. But it depends on what Kendall wants." Kendall smiled at me.

"What about the maybe a periwinkle colour?" he pointed to a colour.

"It's perfect." I kissed his cheek.

"See not just a pretty face." He boasted.

The rest of the day was spent trying to figure out who to invite and flowers. I cooked dimmer for the guys while they recovered from what they call 'The girliest day of their life.' We all ate outside.

"So, any news from home about your niece?" Logan asked. I ran in to grab the scan they sent us to show the guys. They all gushed over it, James got really excited cause he spotted the baby first. They all had to leave soon after.

"We shall see you two tomorrow at Dustin's BBQ." James gave me a hug before picking up a sleeping Fox. Carlos and Logan gave me a hug and followed James out. I was tidying up in the kitchen when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

"We can clean up in the morning." he whispered in my ear as he started to kiss my neck.  
"It'll only take me a moment. Quicker if you helped. I handed him a towel. We headed to bed once we were done.

Lying in bed that night, I watched Kendall sleeping. He looked so peaceful. I started noticing little things about him, like how ever since I've known him, he always aims his body towards mine when he's sleeping, how his bottom lip quivers in his sleep and how he never sleeps with a top on!

"Will you please stop staring at me, if you wanted to ogle me, all you had to do was ask." He smirked at me.

"Shut up." I mumbled and put my head on my pillow. He wrapped me in his arms and pulled me towards him.

"That's better." He mumbled and then we both fell asleep.

The next morning, I went to visit Sophia and Karen.

"Katty!" Sophia squealed, hobbling to me.

"Hi poppet." I scooped her up. Cathy came out the kitchen.

"Katrina!" she hugged me.

We sat and chatted for a while, until Cathy stood up and ran to the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked alarmed. Cathy just smiled.

"I have to pick your mum up from the airport."

* * *

_Hey! I hope you all liked it, let me know what you think :)_


	13. Mothers, Cupcakes & Crushes

_Hey! A big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter! Sorry it has taken me so long to update. A big special thanks to Kensare for her MANY needed butt kickings!_

_Chey21 – Thank you for the review _

_MrsRachelSchmidt – Aww thank you! Sorry it has taken me so long!_

_Kensare – Thank you! And SORRY!_

_Dana2184 – Thanks! Don't worry you'll find out soon… Maybe…_

_Izzydot – Thank you!_

_RusherandDirectionerProudOfI t – Yeah, that actually happened, my dad says that to my step mum all the time when they are organising something haha! Aww Thank you, that little comment made my day! (your thank you needed that many exclamation points haha!)_

_EmiilyRae96 – I know I'm a bit of a romantic at heart; I love them being so cute with each other!_

_Blonde Australian Chick23 – Thank you!_

_Daisy54154 – Thank you for your review_

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen__  
__  
__Katrina POV_

I stood there rooted to the spot. There is only one reason my mother would come to visit, and that is to plan the wedding. I ran into the living room and found Karen on the couch.

"We have a code red. My mum is here. That means only one thing. What do you know that I don't?" I looked at her.

"She told me that you knew she was coming." Karen sighed. "I'll talk to her."

"Thanks. I gotta go, we have a BBQ at Dustin's tonight." I gave her a hug.

"Hey little one, I'll see you later." I gave Sophia a hug and headed home. Kendall was in when I got in.

"We have a code red." He looked confused. "Your mum is on her way to pick my mum up from the airport. Did you know she was coming?" He shook his head. "This can't be good."

"Don't worry about it; I have a trick up my sleeve." I walked over to him.

"Do tell." He smirked at me.

"I'll tell them that if they try to plan the wedding that we'll just elope to Vegas with the guys." I leaned up and kissed him.

"Definitely not just a pretty face." He wrapped his arms around me.

"Listen don't worry about it and just enjoy tonight. But I do need your help with one little thing." I nodded my head for him to continue. "Well Dustin likes Malese, but he won't say anything cause he's a woos, so I was wondering if maybe..." He smiled down at me.

"If maybe I would feel her out see how she feels about him, and plant some seeds in her head." he smiled and kissed me.

"I knew there was a reason I was marrying you." He whispered as he kissed me.

Everyone was there when we arrived at Dustin's. Kendall went over to the guys while I headed over to where Malese and Erin were sitting.

"Hey girls! What's going on?" Erin hugged me, but Malese was distracted. I leaned over her ear. "What's so interesting?" She screamed and went flying out her seat. Erin and I laughed while helping her out.

"Nothing." She stuttered out. I looked to where she was looking, and smiled. I headed over to where the guys were to say hi. When I hugged them all, Kendall placed me on his lap. I leaned up to his ear.

"Malese likes Dustin." The smile covered his face. The girls came over to join us, so we were now one big group. I looked over at Dustin who was smiling at Malese.

"Hey, I need the bathroom. Dustin, show me where it is." I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the house.

"The bathrooms that way." Dustin pointed out. I looked at him.

"I don't need the toilet. How long have you liked Malese?" he choked on the drink in his hand. He went to open his mouth. "Don't even try to deny. I see you two eyeing each other up constantly."

"I can't tell her. What if she laughs at me?" He dropped his head.

"She won't, she likes you. Trust me." I patted. His shoulder and left him with his thoughts.

Lying in bed that night Kendall turned to me.

"Why don't you ever talk about your other siblings?" Well that got my attention.

"What do you mean?"

"I know your parents are separated." I sighed and sat up.

"I don't really see them that much. My step mum and I don't really see eye to eye, so I don't really spend time with them." Kendall kissed my shoulder.

"Well you have two new brothers who love you, and a fiancé who absolutely adores you." He leaned over and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss. Kendall trailed kisses from my mouth to my neck, making me giggle. He bit down on my neck, turning my giggles into gasps.

"The mothers are gonna kill you when they see that." I scolded him. He just smirked at me.

"I'll take the scolding. It makes you look hot." He whispered in my ear causing me to shiver.

"Settle petal. It's late and I have a feeling we will be getting ambushed tomorrow." I snuggled into his chest and went to sleep.

The next morning, we were awake around two seconds before the door opened and I could hear our Kendall's mother shouting.

"Kill me now." He whispers, and throws his head back on the pillow.

"Come on, the quicker we go down, the quicker they leave." He just groaned and rolled over. I leaned over him and tapped my nose against his. "If you behave, I'll give you a treat." I kissed him, but before I could pull away he wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't think so." He whispered against our lips. We lay there kissing and laughing until there was a knock on the door.

"You have two minutes to get dressed and your butts downstairs!" Cathy shouted from the door. We laughed and got dressed. The two mothers were sitting in the living room, looking over all our wedding details. I did a double take when I realised that it wasn't my mum.

"Deborah! What are you doing here?" I looked at my step mother.

"Well your mum had an emergency at work, so I offered to fly out instead. Good thing to, this wedding needs to be saved." Here we go.

"You are not having daisies in your bouquet." Deborah started.

"And you will be in a full tuxedo Kendall!" His mother joined in. We both rolled our eyes at our mothers and tried to get a word in the conversation, but we failed.

"Now, where are the designs for your dress?" Both women rounded on me.

"At the boutique."

"Well they need to be approved first; no member of my family will walk down the aisle with just any dress. Come on Katrina, let's go." I tried to protest, but I couldn't. Kendall looked at me with a look of pity on his face, as the two women dragged me out of the house and to Annie's shop.

"Katrina! What a surprise." Annie gave me a hug. I introduced Annie to the two mothers, and she smiled at me knowingly.

"So where are the designs for Katrina's dress?" Annie grabbed the book and handed it to Deborah. She tutted while looking at the designs. "Nope. They are too plain. We need new ones. Here." She took designs out of her bag and handed them to Annie. "This will be Katrina's new dress. Here are her measurements, and the measurements of the bridesmaids." My jaw dropped to the floor.

"Deb, I don't know who the Bridesmaids are yet." She just laughed.

"You're two sisters and cousin. Done." She and Cathy walked out of the shop, leaving me there in a state of shock and hysteria. All I wanted was a simple wedding, in a dress I chose. Annie handed me a cup of tea.

"Don't worry, everything will work out." She whispered to me.

When I eventually got home, Kendall was pacing the living room. His face softened when he saw my red puffy eyes. He just wrapped me in his arms and held me. He carried me through to the kitchen and placed me on the counter, and started to get food out of the fridge. Two seconds later, a sandwich was thrust in my hand.

"You haven't eaten all day." He kissed my head and cleaned up. The door bell rung and suddenly I was hugged from the side. Sophia was my attacker.

"Hey cupcake!" I instantly brightened.

"Kenny said you were sad so I brought you flowers!" She handed me some sunflowers. "Me and Uncle Kent planted them." I smiled down at her.

"Thank you sweetie. Now, I saw some cupcakes on the table. Why don't you go grab one?" Before I could finish the sentence, she was hobbling to the table. Kendall and Kent were in a heated discussion. They stopped when I reached them. Kent gave me a hug.

"I'm so sorry about today. I've had Sophia all day, or this would not have happened." He kissed my head.

"It just would have been nice to have some warning." I sighed and headed to go find a vase for the sunflowers.

"Your mum has gone a little over board. I'll try and talk to her and Deborah tonight." Sophia came running back through, ending the conversation.

"One for you, one for Uncle Kent and one for Kenny!" She squealed, handing us all cupcakes.

"Thank you sweetheart. So what did you do today?" She sat on my lap at the table.

"Well Uncle Kent took me to the park, we then planted some more flowers, and then he took me for pizza!" She threw her arms up at the end. I kissed her head.

"Lucky you."

Kent left with Sophia a while later. Kendall came out of the bathroom.

"There is a nice hot bubble bath waiting for you in there." I looked up at Kendall. No matter what was going on, he always put me first, even if it affected the both of us. I leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you." I whispered to him. He smiled down at me.

"I love you too. So much." He whispered the last part against my lips.

Kendall was lying in bed watching TV when I came out of my bath. He patted the space next to him, and I snuggled into him.

"I'll be away all day tomorrow." I frowned at him. "Don't worry, I told mum that you were busy tomorrow, so they won't bother you. Why don't you spend the day planning our wedding? Forget all about the mothers. The only one I want happy is you." He kissed my head and switched the TV off.

Kendall was gone when I woke the next morning. In his place was a note;

_Good morning beautiful _

_I'll be in the studio all day working, and I'm not too sure what time I'll be done tonight. I'll give you a phone later on._

_I love you xxxx _

_P.S You look so perfect snuggled up to my side ;)_

I smiled at the note and headed down stairs. I officially love my fiancé! Lying on the kitchen table were blueberry pancakes, syrup and a plate of fresh fruit and yoghurt. There was also a note sitting on my plate.

_Hope this put a smile on your face_

_I love you xxxx_

I took a picture of the table and text it to Amelia. Autumn was rolling around the living room. She ran over to me, and I saw a note attached to her collar.

_In the study, there is an address, your next clue will be here._

_I love you xxxx_

What on earth is he panning?

* * *

_Hey! Hope you all liked it! Anyone know what Kendall is planning? Let me know what you think?_


	14. Surprises, Secrets & Sun

_Hey! A big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter!_

_Kensare – Quick enough for you haha, and no butt kick needed!_

_AKA – Thanks for the review. I know __I'__m sorry it __took me so long to update, but this one was quite quick _

_MrsRachelSchmidt13 – Thanks! I had to put the evil step mother in haha._

_Dana2184 – Thank you! I know I keep hoping a find a guy like him too!_

_Torilovesu – Thank you!_

_Chey21 – Thanks! Well your about to find out!_

_ 0799 – OK I am officially jealous! They never come to Scotland__. I would have done the same if Logan was standing in front of me haha!_

_Guest – Thank you!_

* * *

_Chapter Fourteen_

_Katrina POV_

I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. James was standing at his car.

"Are you in on this?" He just smiled and opened the door for me. "Thanks." He got in and we headed to the destination.

"Kendall told us about your step mum. You ok?" He squeezed my hand.

"I just wish that she would stay out of it. Everything was going great until she turned up."

"Well if I know Kendall, he won't let her get away with it." He smiled knowingly.

"What on earth is that boy planning?" James just tapped his nose and took the next turning. Ten minutes later, we were there. James blindfolded me.

"Don't worry, I'm not kidnapping you. But it will ruin the surprise." He lifted me into his arms and started walking up a flight of stairs.

"Is this really necessary?" I could see James rolling his eyes at me in my head. He sat me on a seat and then kissed my head.

"Have fun." And with that he was gone.

"Hello. Is anyone there?" I was about to take the blindfold off, when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hey beautiful." Kendall whispered in my ear. I turned in his arms.

"I thought you were at the studio all day?" He took the blindfold off me, and I gasped.

"Surprise." We were sitting in a private jet. I looked up at him.

"We're heading on holiday for the week. Just you and me. No nagging parents or paparazzi." I jumped up and kissed him.

"How did I ever get you?" He smiled at me.

"You're cooking skills." I ended up laughing. We sat on the seats and we took off. The flight was quite long, but Kendall kept me entertained the whole way there. I eventually fell asleep, and when I woke up I was in a bed, and Kendall was nowhere in sight. I got out the bed and went to find him. He was sitting on a chair on the outside patio. I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Hey babe. You sleep ok?" I nodded and kissed his neck. "Hungry?" I nodded again. "Forgotten how to speak?" He laughed. I nodded again just to wind him up. He jumped off the seat and threw me over his shoulder.

"Kendall! Put me down!" He slapped my butt and kept walking to the kitchen. He sat me on the counter and headed to the phone. He ordered pizza and came back to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hi." I whispered. He leaned down and pecked my lips.

"Hi." He whispered against my lips. I pulled him back down to me and kissed him. The kiss turned a little heated. He wrapped his arms around my waist and led me to the couch. He threw me down, making me laugh. He crawled on top of me and started kissing my neck.

"One love bite not enough for you?" I asked him. He just shook his head and went back to my neck. Kendall came back up to my face when he was done with the world's biggest smirk on his face. He placed his nose on mine.

"I can't wait to spend a week, just you and me." I went to kiss him again, but the door went. He just groaned and answered it. I headed to find plates in the kitchen. We were sitting at the kitchen table eating pizza when a thought crossed my mind.

"Kendall, where are we?" We both laughed at this.

"We are in Hawaii." My jaw dropped to the floor. I jumped off my seat and tackled him.

"Best fiancé ever." I said as I covered his face in kisses. He stood up and took me with him. He took me outside and showed me the view.

"Kendall, this is so beautiful. Thank you." I leaned up and kissed his cheek. We sat and gazed at the stars for a while. I was slowly falling asleep on Kendall, he noticed and scooped me into his arms.

After our nightly routine, we were lying in bed, eyes drooping, when my phone went off. I went to reach for it, but Kendall got to it first. He switched it off and then wrapped his arm around me.

"Just me and you." He whispered before kissing my head.

The morning I made Kendall breakfast. When he came down the table was filled with his favourite foods. He kissed my head and sat at the table.

"So today, I was thinking that we could go for a walk around the town?" I nodded at him approvingly. Kendall knew that I wasn't a sunbathing kind of girl. I smile at him.

"What?" He looks confused.

"Nothing, it just amazes me how well you know me." I leaned over and kissed him.

After getting changed, we headed out for the walk. The town was so quiet. There were a few little bakeries and shops, making the town feel very homey. We stopped at a little café for lunch. Our waitress we found out was the owner of the café. When she served us, she asked Kendall if she could have his autograph. He laughed and agreed.

"My granddaughter adores your band. It's nice to see that you really are a nice boy." She patted his cheek, making his blush. After promising to come back again, we headed back to the villa.

"She was the cutest thing ever!" I squealed. Kendall smiled and picked me up and ended up throwing me in the pool. He was standing at the edge laughing, and didn't notice until it was too late. I grabbed his ankle and dragged him in.

"You look a little wet." I giggle out. He grabbed me by the waist and lifted me up so my legs could wrap around his waist.

"That wasn't very nice Miss Wallace." He stated

"You started it Mr Schmidt." I poked his nose. He tightened his grip around me.

"God I can't wait to call you Mrs Schmidt." He looked me in the eye and moved my hair out of my eyes. I leaned up and kissed him. The truth is, the wedding was terrifying me. What if I wasn't a good wife? What if Kendall stopped loving me? The panic started building up in me, threatening to explode.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He pulled away from me. I tried to avoid his gaze, but that didn't work.

"What if I'm a horrible wife?" I whisper out. Suddenly the bottom of the pool looked very interesting. He lifted my head.

"You are going to be an incredible wife. Your sweet, caring, good cook, and you are incredible beautiful." He kissed my head.

This was how our week went. Chilling by the pool and beach, going on hikes and spending all our time together. Kendall was making dinner on our fourth night.

"Hey babe. Why don't you have a bath while I make dinner?" I nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I couldn't help but smile while relaxing in my bath. I had the most wonderful fiancé in the world, and even though I was still young, I was happy to be with him

* * *

_Kendall POV_

When Katrina headed up for her bath, I grabbed my phone and phone Kevin.

"Hey! How's Hawaii?" He asked.

"Great. It's nice to be away just the two of us. Is everything ready?" I asked him

"Yip, all ready for you coming home. I can't believe you are doing this!"

"Me neither bro, me neither."

* * *

_Hey guys! I hope you liked it! This was just a filler chapter, but I needed it for the next chapter to connect to the story! Let me know what you think!_


	15. Vacations, Pampering & Surprises

_Hey! A big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter! I really want to thank everyone who has stood by the story, I know that I haven't been so good with the updates lately, but I promise that I will get better with them!_

_Kensare – Thank you Girly! _

_Dana2184 – Thank you! You're gonna find out… Maybe!_

_Chey21 – Thank you for the review!_

_MissLittleMaslow – Thanks, I know it's been taking me forever to update. The life of a student!_

_Izzydot – Thank you for the review! Yeah I noticed that before I started, so I decided to make it a C just for a change haha!_

_Guest – Thank you!_

_MagooyILoveBigTimeRush – Thank you! Don't worry you'll find out soon!_

* * *

_Chapter Fifteen_

_Katrina POV_

The next morning, Kendall and I headed for a walk along the beach after breakfast.

"So I take it you're liking Hawaii?" Kendall asked, swinging our hands.

"Yeah, it's really nice and quiet." We both laughed.

"I love it here. It's a great place to just relax and enjoy yourself, hence the reason I brought you here." He leant down and kissed my head. Kendall had been overly affectionate all last night and this morning.

"Kendall." He peered his head down. "Is everything alright?" He nodded his head.

"Of course, why?" I just shrugged my shoulders. He kissed my head again, and we sat on the sand.

"Are you going to be able to handle the mothers when we get back?" I laughed at him.

"You're mum yes, my evil step mother no." Kendall burst out laughing at my snow white reference. "What's so funny?" I enquired.

"It's just the fact that you get away with calling her that."

"Yeah it was Stephen that started it, and it just sort of stuck." Kendall was still laughing. He wrapped me in his arms and snuggled me in.

"Trust me, they won't interfere anymore." He kissed my head.

"Why do I have the feeling that you're plotting something?" Again he just laughed and kissed my head.

The last few days flew by and we were back in LA. Logan picked us up from the airport. When we got home, James, Fox and Autumn were there. Autumn ran to us as soon as the door opened.

"Hello princess." I scooped her in my arms and hugged her. Kendall stroked her ears. She licked my face and jumped back on the floor, tail wagging.

"So how was Hawaii?" James asked hugging me.

"It was great, peace for a week. And by the way." I turned to Kendall. "Phone please." He handed me it. "Thank you." I pecked his cheek.

Sitting in bed waiting on Kendall finishing in the bathroom, I checked my phone. I had twenty missed calls from Deborah, and a few from Naomi. I quickly text her back apologising when Kendall came out. I placed it on the nightstand and switched off my lamp. Kendall instantly wrapped his arms around me. The next morning Kendall woke me to the sight of him in a towel.

"Good morning gorgeous." He gave me a kiss.

"Good morning." I knelt on the bed so he didn't have to reach over. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him to me. He laughed against my lips.

"Typical. The one time you start getting all touchy feely, I have to go." I pouted at him. He kissed it.

"I'll be back soon, don't worry, and tonight the guys are going over to James' to watch the game if that's alright?" I laughed at him.

"Why do you do that?" I asked him. He looked confused.

"You don't have to ask to go out, I'm not going to say no." He smiled and kissed me.

"I love you." He whispered against my lips.

"I love you too."

Later that afternoon, I was icing cupcakes when the door came flying open. Malese, Erin and Amelia appeared in the kitchen.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" They all had smirks on their faces.

"GIRLS NIGHT!" They all yelled in unison. I laughed at the three of them.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" They all shook their heads. "Cupcake?" I offered them one from the batch I had just iced. We grabbed snacks and headed into the living room. We were sitting for around an hour eating and chatting when the door rung. Amelia jumped up.

"I'll get it!" she reappeared a minute later with four stylists. I looked over at them.

"Pedicures and manicures." Erin stated. So our girly night ended up with us having manicures, pedicures, facials and full body treatment. When it was just the four of us again, I was interrogated about Hawaii.

"So, how was it?" Amelia asked.

"It was great! It was just the two of us for a whole week. No worrying about parents or the wedding. Just utter relaxation."

"Ok, there is something I have to ask." Erin rounded on me. "Have you and Kendall done it, or will it be a white wedding?" She wiggled her eye brows at me, causing me to laugh so hard, I nearly landed on the floor.

"Well, we haven't done anything like that." At this point, all the girls are on the edges of their seats. "You see I'm still a." They all clicked and in unison went.

"Aww!" I buried my face in the pillow. "So what's stopping you?" Malese asked. I poked my face out of the pillow.

"I don't know. I love him, but the thought of it terrifies me. What if I suck, then Kendall will be stuck with me for the rest of his life." I looked down at my shoes. Amelia wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Kendall loves you, he'll treat you right, and trust me, if it runs in the family, you are in for a good time!" We all were again in stiches.

"OK, no more wine for Amelia."

We were tidying up the living room when my phone beeped. It was Kendall.

_Hey babe, I'm going to just stay at James' tonight. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you so much xxxxxxx_

I quickly text him back and turned back to the girls.

"Well the guest rooms are made up so you guys can stay here tonight." We all headed up to bed and fell asleep instantly.

The next morning I was sitting down for breakfast when the door went. The girls went home about ten minutes ago. When I answered it, there was a chauffeur standing there.

"Good morning Miss Wallace. I have to give you this." He handed me a note "And take you to a place." He led me to his car. I opened the note.

_Hi Baby,_

_The driver is going to take you to a hotel. We are going to a ball tonight so there is a stylist and hair dresser waiting for you at the hotel._

_I love you xxxx_

When we arrived at the hotel, a member of staff was waiting for me.

"Welcome Miss Wallace. If you follow me, I will take you to your room." He took my bag and headed to the lift. When we got to the room, there were a group of make-up artists waiting for me.

"Oh hello! My name is Abigail and I'll be doing your hair today. This is Molly." She pointed to the blonde behind her. "She will be doing your make-up." They sat me down and got started. The next hour was spent making little chit chat, mainly about Scotland.

"Voila!" Abigail spun me around so I could look in the mirror.

"Wow." I looked so different. My hair was pulled into a neat little bun with two little bits at the sides curled. I also noticed that she had slid a vintage diamante comb into my hair. I thanked them and was then led into another room where there was a dress bag hanging on the door. Abigail smiled at me.

"We are under strict instructions to help you into your dress, without letting you see it, it's a surprise." The both smiled and gently placed a blind fold over my eyes.

"Is this really necessary?" They both sighed and muttered a yes. Once the dress was on, I went to take off the blind fold, but I was stopped.

"Not yet." Molly said. They took me by the hand and led me to the elevator and outside. I could tell that we were on a beach, due to the sand between my toes. When I took off the blind fold, my heart melted. Standing in the gazebo was my dad. I then looked down at my dress. I was in the wedding dress that I had designed. I looked up at my dad.

"Hi Princess." He kissed my head. "You look beautiful." Just then Louise, Erin, Malese, Amelia, Sophia and a very pregnant Naomi walked into the gazebo. I hugged them all, and bent down to Sophia's height. She handed me my bouquet.

"Are these sunflowers from your garden?" She nodded. I scooped her into my arms and kissed her head. "Thank you, they are perfect!" I stood back up. "How did you pull this off?" I looked at the girls.

"We didn't do this. This was all Kendall." I looked at Amelia. I could hear music playing, and the guys came in. Stephen gave me a huge hug.

"I miss you." He placed me back on my feet. James, Logan, Kevin and Carlos all hugged me. The music got louder.

"You ready?" My dad asked. I nodded and everyone got in order.

Sophia was first to go down, then Malese and Carlos, James and Erin, Logan and Louise, Amelia and Kenneth, and lastly Naomi and Stephen. I took my dad's hand and started to descend down the aisle. I could see Kendall, and I couldn't take my eyes off him. When we reached him, he took my hand in his.

"Fancy seeing you here." I laughed. He smiled down at me.

"Well, I thought it would be a good day for a wedding. You look beautiful by the way." He squeezed my hand.

After the vows, Kendall and I exchanged rings.

"You may now kiss the bride." That was all I heard before Kendall wrapped me in his arms and gave me the most passionate kiss I had ever had. When we pulled apart, he leant his forehead on mine.

We headed to the patio part of the hotel for the reception after the photographs were taken. We spent most of the pictures laughing, especially when all the guys decided to lift me up. We were sitting at the table waiting for our meal. I turned to Kendall.

"I can't believe that you done all this. Why?" He smiled.

"It's simple." He took my face in his hands. "I love you." He whispered before kissing me.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

After our meal, Kendall took my hand and led me to the dance floor. Flightless Bird, American Mouth started playing. Kendall and I started dancing.

"I can't believe you pulled this off. Is this the main reason that we went away?" He kissed my head.

"Yes, and the fact that I wanted you to myself. I made sure that all the dresses were perfect, Annie made sure of that, and the rest I just took from your wedding plans. This would be a good time to say that I love how organised you are." I laughed at the last part. "Did I do good?" I leaned up and kissed him.

"Does that answer your question?" He nodded and we kept dancing. That was how the night was spent, dancing with each other and all our friends and family. Before the reception was over, I threw my bouquet, and Amelia caught it. I winked at Kevin, who just smiled lovingly at her.

Kendall and I made our way to our room at the end of the night. I was just about to turn the handle when Kendall scooped me up into his arms. When we got into the room, Kendall gently set me down and wrapped his arms around my waist. I kissed him.

"Did I tell you how sexy you look in a tux?" He just smirked down at me.

"Not today." He leaned down and kissed me. I grabbed his hand and headed to the bedroom. I went back to kissing Kendall. I slowly started to unbutton his shirt when he stopped me.

"Katrina, are you sure?" He looked me in the eye trying to see any doubt, but there wasn't any.

"I haven't been surer of anything in my life." And I went back to kissing the love of my life.

* * *

_Hope you all liked it! Was anyone expecting that ;) Let me know what you all think :)_


	16. BBQs, Good Surprises & Bad Surprises

_Hey! A big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter! I hope the wedding was as good as you thought it was going to be!_

_Dana2184 – Thank you for the review!_

_AKA – Thank you! I know I wish there were more guys like this in real life!_

_Kensare – Thank you Girly! Sorry you had to kick my butt so many times!_

_Chey21 – Thanks!_

_Guest – Don't worry, it's not done!_

_MissLittleMaslow – Thank you! Sorry it took so long!_

_Vivvonline – Thank you!_

_Guest – Aww thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying the story!_

* * *

_Chapter Fifteen_

_Katrina POV_

I woke up with the sun peering in from the balcony. I peered over to find Kendall gazing at me.

"Good morning Mrs Knight." He wrapped me in his arms.

"Good morning Mr Knight." I leaned up to kiss him. "Did last night really happen?" I asked him. He smirked.

"Oh yeah!" He rolled over on top of me. He leaned down and started kissing me. "Last night was the greatest night of my life." He whispered against my lips. He leant off me and headed over to the balcony. I grabbed his shirt of the ground and walked over to him.

"So, what do we do now?" I wrapped my arms around his waist. He kissed my head and lifted me into his arms.

"Well that is up to you." He leaned up and kissed me. I wrapped my arms into his hair and slowly pulled at his hair. Last night started to go through my head.

_Kendall started kissing my neck as he gently untied my dress, slowly letting it fall to the floor. I hid my face in his chest when it was gone. He wrapped me in his arms and lay me on the bed._

"_Don't be nervous, you are the most beautiful girl in the world, and I am going to treat you like a queen every day." He started laying kisses all down my body, his hands following his kisses, making my body feel like there were a million little fireworks exploding all over my body._

_He trailed kisses from my thigh to my feet and then up the other leg. He came back up and kissed me._

"_I love you." He interlinked our hands and kissed me, before we finally joined as one. _

"You ok babe?" Kendall shook me from my little day dream.

"Huh?" I responded, making him laugh.

"You just sort of stopped." He pushed my hair out of my eyes.

"Sorry. I was thinking about last night." I blushed. He leaned in to kiss me.

"Don't worry; it's ALL I can think about." He kissed me again and it's safe to say, the rest of the day was spent in bed.

The next day we decided to get out of bed and headed to Kendall's parent's house. My mum and brother were staying with them. I headed to the shower, and felt Kendall's arms around me. I laughed and spun out of his arms, causing him to pout.

"If we go in the shower together, we will never get out of the house!" I gave him a quick peck and headed in to the bathroom.

Kendall jumped into the shower and I called room service for breakfast. When the lady came up with our food, she had this knowing look on her face.

"I brought you some extra fruit. You'll need the extra energy." She smiled and headed out the room, leaving me with the world's biggest blush. When I told Kendall what she said, he was practically rolling on the floor laughing.

"It's not funny. " I smacked his stomach. He wrapped me in his arms.

"It is a little." He kissed my head. "There is something we do have to talk about though, and it's really important." He led me to the bed and we sat down.

"Everything ok?" I asked him. He took my hand in his.

"It's about the tour. It's been pushed forward and that means that we won't be able to go on our honeymoon until we get back." I looked at him and smiled.

"Kendall that's fine. Don't worry about a honeymoon, I'm not that bothered about it. As long as I get to see my gorgeous husband, I don't mind." I leant over and kissed him.

"Best wife ever." He whispered against my lips.

"So, I have a question for you." He looked down at me. "What do you do for the company?"

"Honestly, I don't do anything. It's my dad and his brother that run it, Sophia's dad. I still think it weird that we were still put together." He pulled me into his lap and snuggled me in. "And I think that it's the greatest thing ever, I will have to thank the two of them." He kissed my head.

"Come on, we better go see the family." I got out of his arms and headed to quickly eat some breakfast.

After breakfast, Kendall took our bags to the car and checked out. We got to his parent's house a while later.

"Hey guys!" We saw them in the garden. Sophia came running over.

"Katty look! My cast's gone!" She squealed, launching herself at me. I was glad Kendall was behind me to steady me.

"Excuse me princess, don't I get a hug?" Kendall pouted at her, making her laugh. Kendall threw her over his shoulders and started running around with her, making her squeal in laughter. Stephen came over and hugged me, while Naomi waved from her seat.

"So, we didn't hear from you guys yesterday… Too busy to phone?" Naomi winked at me. I hid my face in my hands and shook it. Kendall again wasn't fazed by the comment. The parents were cooking so they didn't hear the conversation, or see my beetroot face. I shoved Naomi slightly.

"Kids you're here!" Cathy shouted, hugging us. "Too busy yesterday?" She whispered in my ear causing the blush that was just slowly disappearing to reappear. Kendall was finally embarrassed.

"Don't worry hunni, we want grandkids so have as many cuddle sessions as possible." My mum shouted from the grill.

"Right can everyone stop making the sex jokes now!" I shouted to everyone. Autumn came running up to us and Kendall picked her up. I kissed her head.

"Hi baby, mummy missed you." She licked my face before doing the same to Kendall. Kendall put her down and she started running around the garden.

We all sat and ate lunch. Sophia came to sit on Kendall's knee. She whispered something in his ear which made him smile and nod at her. I heard her mutter the word 'good' before coming to sit on my knee.

"Hello." I kissed her head. She smiled and went back to eating her burger.

"Katrina." Kent rounded on me. "I know that you probably have some questions about the company." I nodded. "Well as you know we own Knight Limited, and we are a major agency, we manage sports teams, artists, actors and writers. If you wish to have a look round sometime, you are always welcome there." He patted my hand.

"Thank you Kent." He smiled.

"Please, call me dad." He kissed my head.

We headed home that night. When we got to the door, Kendall swept me off my feet and opened it.

"You are enjoying this far too much." I giggled into his neck, before kissing it.

"Speaking of things I enjoy, you better not stop." He led us up the stairs and to our room. He threw me on the bed and crawled up on top of me.

"God you're beautiful." He whispered. I leaned up to kiss him. He rolled off me and grabbed something from his drawer. "Here." He handed me the little box. I opened it and was confused.

"It's a key?" I looked up at him. Yip come with me. He led me back out of the house and into the car. He made me close my eyes before we got to wherever he was taking me. He guided me out of the car and then he let me open my eyes. I gasped when I saw what it was.

"This is your dream. It isn't fair that I get mine and you don't so tada." We were standing outside of my new shop. I opened the door and we went in.

"I was thinking that the bottom floor could be the book case, and the second floor could be the little bakery café. You wouldn't have to choose what you would turn the shop into." He smiled sheepishly at me. I leaned up and kissed him.

"This isn't mine, it's ours." He smiled and spun me around.

"Well we can go over all the plans and designs while we're on tour." I nodded and smiled.

We called the guys down and let them see. Again the sex jokes started up.

"My my boys, doesn't our little Katrina have a certain glow about her?" Logan asked. I punched his shoulder and glared at the other two, daring them to try. Kendall appeared with a bottle of champagne and five glasses. He gave us a glass and filled it.

"To new love and new experiences." We all cheered and toasted. I looked up at Kendall.

"So how busy are you going to be with tour rehearsals?" He grimaced.

"Nearly every day." I smiled at him.

"At least we have all of the tour together." I kissed him.

"Amen to that."

In bed that night, I turned to look at my sleeping husband. I traced his heart tattoo and smiled. He wrapped an arm around me and snuggled me in.

"You're supposed to be asleep Mrs Knight." He whispered into my hair.

"Sorry Mr Knight, I'll get right on that." I kissed his chest and fell asleep to the steady beating of his heart.

I spent the next day baking and writing. It was nice having a day to myself. I was just about to start dinner for the two of us when the door rung. I went to answer it, and was shocked to see who was there.

"Hey Katrina, long time no see." Standing there was my ex-boyfriend Carter.

* * *

_Hey! Hope you all liked it! Let me know what you think :)_


	17. Breakfast, Inspiration & Dinner

_Hey a big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter! And also a big happy birthday to the main man himself Mr Kendall far too sexy Schmidt!_

_Kensare – Thank you girly! Fast enough?_

_Izzydot – Thanks for the review!_

_Dana2184 – Thanks! Yeah the inlaws know, they were at the wedding haha!_

_Starpower21 – The only way you'll know the answers is by keep reading ;)_

_NeonLovesYou – Thank you for your review, it's nice to see some new readers _

_AKA - Over? We still have the tour to go girly!_

_MissLittleMaslow21 – It hadn't been five months haha, it may have felt like that though_

_Guest – Thanks for the review, hope this answers you're question _

_I Love BTR 2 – Thanks for the enthusiasm! Hope this update was quick enough for you!_

_Jasmine Noel – Thanks for the Review! Here ya go!_

_Guest – I will NEVER give this story up, it's like my baby! Haha thanks for the review_

* * *

_Chapter Seventeen_

_Katrina POV_

"Carter what are you doing here?" I really wasn't liking the look on his face.

"Well I came to see you." He walked towards me, causing me to take a step back.

"How did you find out where I live?" He took another step towards me.

"Easy, I got it from Stephen. He thought that I was just sending you some stuff you left at home."

"Well you've seen me, bye." All I wanted was for him to leave, but if course he wasn't having that.

"Now now Katrina, that's not very nice." He tried to stroke my cheek but I slapped his hand away from me.

"Don't you dare touch me!" I near enough spat at him. "Now leave." I pointed to the door and opened it more so he could leave. He just laughed and headed to the living room.

"I'm not leaving until you hear me out." He smirked at me. I groaned and sat on the couch.

"I miss you baby. You should come back home with me. This pretty boy is nothing. You know you still love me and I can prove it." He started to lean forward. I slapped him in the face.

"Don't you ever call me baby. There is only one man that can call me that and he is the love of my life." I stood up and pointed to the door. "No I suggest you leave!" I yelled again. He laughed at me.

"I think you should do as she says." A voice came from behind me. I turned to see Kendall standing there looking very very pissed. Carter sized him up.

"Really? Him over me?" He asked me.

"Every time." I responded without hesitation. He tried to take another step towards me, but Kendall was quicker.

"You take one more step towards her, and I will smack you so hard your head will be on backwards." Kendall seethed. Carter headed for the door.

"This isn't over Katrina." And he slammed the door behind him. Kendall turned to me and I could see the anger in his face. It softened slightly when he looked down at me.

"Did he hurt you sweetheart?" He asked rubbing my arms. Typical Kendall, always worrying about me.

"No I'm fine, but I have a feeling you wanna know about Carter?" He nodded and pulled me onto the couch and into his lap.

"About a year ago, Carter started playing basketball with the guys. We got really close and started a relationship, well if you can call it that. Anyway we didn't tell anybody about it cause it wasn't a serious relationship, but he always made me feel like I wasn't good enough for him. He would always make little comments about me and if he didn't like what I was wearing, he would make me change." I could see Kendall was getting really aggravated now. "He tried to get me to have sex with him, but that's where I drew the line. The night I told him no, he slapped me in the face and called me a little tease and that he was only with me cause he felt sorry for me." I looked down at the floor, not wanting to look at Kendall. He stood up and left me sitting there.

I could feel the tears slowly falling. He didn't want me anymore. He just left me here. I was jerked out of my thoughts by a voice in the hallway. I looked up and saw Carlos standing there. He ran over when he saw I was having a breakdown. He wrapped me in his arms.

"Did he tell you?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Do you really think that Kendall would leave you on your own?" He laughed and kissed my head. I looked up at him.

"He hates me doesn't he?" Carlos shook his head.

"He doesn't hate you, he hates Carter. The four of us do. I swear if I ever see that boy…" I laughed, cutting him off.

"Carlos you're too sweet to harm anyone." I leaned up and kissed his cheek. I eventually fell asleep, and when I woke up, I was in bed with someone's arms around me, holding me to them like I was a precious jewel.

"You came back." I muttered into his chest. He pulled my face up so we were eye to eye.

"I will never leave you. I love you." He kissed my head. "I just had to clear my head. What he done to you was unforgivable, and if I see him again, so help me god, I will kill him." I could see the anger coming back. I sat up and took his face in my hands.

"No you won't. Don't be as bad as he is." He took my hands and kissed them.

"He hurt you, I can't let that go. No one hurts my wife and gets away with it." He growled, causing me to laugh. "What?"

"Is it really bad that I find it really sexy when you're angry?" He smirked at me and flipped us over.

"No, I think it makes what I want to do so much easier."

The next morning was spent cuddling in bed just the two of us until we heard Kendall's phone go off. He sighed when he saw his phone.

"It's Carlos. We have an interview tonight." He put his phone back and kissed me.

"Come with me?" He asked between kisses.

"You're not fighting fair." I whispered against his lips. He smiled and headed down to make breakfast. I got washed and dressed then went down to the kitchen to help Kendall. He was already done and had a tray in his hands.

"You're supposed to be in bed!" He scolded.

"I got lonely." He leaned down and kissed me. We ended up eating breakfast outside whilst playing with Autumn. I was lying with my head on Kendall's lap as he fed me strawberries.

We eventualy got ready to head over to the studio for Kendall's interview. We met the guys there.

"You two glued at the hip?" Logan joked as he hugged me.

"Yip! Get used to it." Kendall punched his arm. James gave me a hug and so did Carlos.

"Thank you for last night." I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Anytime." He smiled down at me. We headed in so the guys could get ready.

We were sitting in the green room eating food and laughing.

"So are you guys ready for the tour?" They all smiled.

"You still have to pack." I poked Kendall in the side.

"Well I've been a little busy pleasing my wife." He whispered in my ear, making me choke on the starburst I was eating.

"I wonder what Kendall said to Katrina?" Carlos asked.

"That they've been too busy having sex for him to pack." James' responded, causing all of us to look at him.

"Well that would be the only thing that would make her blush." We were interrupted by a crew member coming in.

"The show starts in two minutes. Miss, I'll show you to your seat." He smiled at me. I looked at Kendall.

"Good luck babe." I gave him a kiss, and took his hand in mine. I noticed his wedding band and panicked. "We never thought about that." I pointed to it. Kendall sighed and took it off, but attached it to the chain around his neck.

"Sorry I have to take it off." He muttered. I gave him another kiss.

"I understand. No go make millions of girls smile." I headed out of the room after wishing the rest of the guys luck and headed to my seat.

The audience was packed with teenage girls and their parents, most of them with posters and BTR t-shirts on. I was seated next to this girl who must have been about ten years old and her older sister. I started talking to the sister.

"You here on your own?" She asked. I tried to think of something.

"My friend is working here. I'm meeting them after, you?"

"Alli loves them so much. She couldn't go to their concert because she was in the hospital, so I've brought her here instead." I looked at the smiling little girl.

"What was wrong? If you don't mind me asking?"

"She was donating bone marrow to her little cousin. When she found out Felix was sick and we explained that he needed to take bone marrow from someone, she didn't hesitate to say to take hers. We were so proud of her." She kissed her sister's head. I smiled at the bravest person I have ever met. I quickly got my phone out and text the guys.

The show started and the guys were in the middle of their interview.

"So guys, the tour is coming up and we were wondering are you guys ready?" Brad, the host asked. All the guys laughed.

"Well we're ready on the sense that all songs and dances are known, but in the sense of packing, no." Logan laughed.

"Now you guys are going to sing a song for us next aren't you?" The crowd went in an uproar of excitement. Kendall smiled at the audience.

"Yes we are, but we need a little help. Could we please have Alli down on the stage please." Kendall spied the audience for her, but clocked her when I slyly pointed to her. He walked up to her seat and took her hand. "Alli, would you do me the honour of being our cover girl?" She looked at her sister who was nodding, telling her to go. She smiled and Kendall led her to the stage.

While they were performing, Emily, Alli's sister turned to me.

"I wonder why they chose her?" I smiled.

"I may have told Kendall about how selfless and brave she was." She gave me a hug.

"Thank you for putting that smile on her face." She whispered to me. After the song and the show, I brought Emily and Alli back stage to meet the guys. They all gave Alli a hug and then introduced them to Emily. Carlos couldn't stop smiling at her, and Emily couldn't stop blushing. Kendall was standing next to Alli. He bent down to her height.

"A little birdy tells me that you were very brave this month." He took her hands. "What you did was so selfless and inspiring, and I think that it's only fair that since you couldn't come see us because you were in the hospital, that you will just have to come see us on tour." He handed her two tickets and backstage passes. She looked at them in awe, before the other guys came over to her and they all shared a giant group hug, squeezing the poor girl in the process.

We waved goodbye to the sisters and headed out to get something to eat.

"So Carlos, get her digits?" I asked Carlos. His blush answered my question. "Well good, I like her and its time you got back on the dating horse." I patted his shoulder. We were halfway through dinner when one of the most horrible things could have happened. Carter walked in with Stephen and Naomi. They spotted us.

"Hey guys! We didn't know you'd be here." Stephen smiled as they joined our table. Carter just smirked at Kendall, knowing he wouldn't do anything with Stephen here.

Stephen introduced Carter to the guys, the guys acting like they didn't know who he was faking niceness. Halfway through the meal Carlos asked Carter the dreaded question.

"So how long are you staying for?" All of us were hoping that he would be leaving soon.

"Well I'm thinking of staying over here. Someone has to keep an eye on the little one." He ruffled my hair, but I could see the look in his eyes. I gulped and hid in Kendall, causing him protect me in his arms.

"Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom." I headed to the toilet to escape him. When I got out, he was standing right there waiting for me.

"Carter leave me alone." I tried to get past him, but I couldn't.

"No, I've already told you, I want you back." He backed me into the corner and I couldn't escape. I was beginning to panic. He grabbed a hold of my hair and yanked slightly.

"You and me we are going to be together. We're going to go back home and you are going to be a good little girl aren't you?" Before I could respond, someone spoke up from behind me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!"

* * *

_Hey! Hope you all liked it! What do you think is gonna happen? Let me know :)_


	18. Confrontations, BBQ's and Goodbyes

_Hey! Im soooooo sorry on how long it has taken me to update. Writers block is a pest! I really hope you like this chapter, and a big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!_

_Dana2184 - Thanks for the review. Yeah Stephen does know about her getting married haha_

_Raphaella2000 - Thanks for the review!_

_Kensare - I like cliff hangers haha!_

_NeonLovesYou - Thanks! Yeah they will be going Chuck Norris on him haha!_

_LunarFairyPrincess1989 - Thank you for the review! Carter will be coming into it soon!_

_Codex - Thanks for the review!_

_ElizabethMaslowBTR - Thank you for your review!_

* * *

_Chapter Eighteen_

_Katrina POV_

I turned to see my brother and Naomi standing behind Carter. He turned and started to stutter.

"We were just chatting, weren't we Katrina?" He glared at me, trying to get me to back down.

"Don't lie! I heard what you said! I trusted you, and this is what you do? You play with my little sister's heart and screw with her head. How dare you! You should have never went near her, and if you ever lay a finger on my sister again." Stephen grabbed him and threw him away from me. Kendall came over. He ran to me and wrapped me in his arms. Stephen walked over to us.

"I believe you have some explaining to do." I sighed and explained everything to all of them at the table. Stephen wasn't best pleased when I told him the entire story.

"Why didn't you tell us." I couldn't look at him.

"Because Carter would have convinced you I was lying." Kendall wrapped an arm around me.

"Well he gets nowhere near you from now on." Kendall kissed my head. "I think it's time we head home." We all grabbed our stuff, paid the bill and headed to our homes. I headed into the kitchen to get a drink. Kendall came behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He moved my hair to the side and started to pepper gentle kisses over my neck.

"You ok hunni?" He asked through the kisses. I nodded and put my glass down. He spun me around and kissed my head. "I love you." He whispered into my hair. I took his hand and led him up the stairs. "Where are we going?" He sounded confused. I turned my head as we were heading up.

"You're going to show me how much you love me." I leaned up to give him a kiss. He picked me up and ran to our room, spending the night with him showering me with love.

The next morning I was awoken to Kendall on the phone.

"Yeah she's fine James, we're just going to hang out today. Yeah we'll be at the BBQ tonight at five. See ya man." Kendall hung up and got back into bed.

"Morning baby." He scooped me into his arms. He kissed my head and the jumped out of bed and threw me over his shoulder.

"Kendall! Where are we going?" My hands kept hitting of his butt.

"I cooked you breakfast. Then we are going to lie on the couch all day and chill. But tonight we have a BBQ at my parents before we leave for tour." He sat me at the table and kissed me. I grabbed a piece of bacon and picked up his phone.

"Have you seen your twitter feed? It's going nuts!" I handed him his phone. He scrolled through them and started laughing.

"This is the pictures from the interview last night. Everyone wants to know who you are." He stole a slice of my bacon.

"We really should start packing soon." I said to him. He smiled at me.

"Already done." I jumped into his lap.

"You're perfect." I leaned up and kissed him.

"Eeewwww!" We heard a squeal behind us. Naomi and Sophia were standing behind us. Kendall put me on the floor.

"Don't like kisses?" Sophia shook her head. "Well here comes the kiss monster!" Kendall scooped her into his arms and kissed all over her face, making us all laugh. "What do we owe this pleasure princess?" Kendall snuggled her in closer.

"Well. Nammy wanted cupcakes so we came to see you!" She threw her hands in the air.

"Well missy you came to the right house." I tapped her nose and took her into the kitchen. I placed a plate of cupcakes on the table for the girls to eat.

"You guys already for the tour?" Naomi asked us eating her third cupcake.

"Yip, I done all the packing whilst Katrina was asleep." Naomi laughed. Sophia jumped from my lap to play with Autumn.

"So how are you feeling after last night?" I shrugged my head.

"I'm fine. I just wished I saw what Carter was really like way before now." I whispered. Naomi squeezed my hand.

"If I see him again, I swear that I may kill him." I laughed at her face. Kendall and Sophia were in the garden playing with a giant bubble maker with Autumn running around trying to eat the bubbles.

"Well I promised I'd take little one to the park so we shall see you two tonight." We hugged the two of them, and we snuggled back on the couch.

"So are you looking forward to the tour?" I nodded my head.

"It's going to be a little busy though. Will we have any time together?" He kissed my head.

"Well, we'll have all night to snuggle with each other, and all day on the bus. But I must warn you now, Logan snores, like really badly." I started laughing.

"If I can put up with Stephen's snores, I can sleep through anything." He wrapped me tighter in his arms.

"We'll go over the plans for the shop. If anything needs to be done here, mum has said she'll take of it for us." I leaned up and gave him a kiss.

"You've really thought of everything haven't you?" He nodded his head.

"I've even packed your favourite books and films." I pulled him back down for another kiss.

"I just keep waiting on a but coming into the sentence."

"No buts, however I do like your butt." He leaned down and slapped my butt.

"You better watch your hands mister. I have a very protective sexy husband." He laughed and kissed my head.

"I'm gonna jump in the shower. The only thing I didn't pack were your journals. I wasn't sure which ones you were using at this moment, so that's all you have to do babe." Kendall headed up to the shower whilst I headed into my study. I picked up my recent journals and took them up stairs to put them in my case. I looked out of the window, staring at the clear sky. I headed back downstairs to my study. Autumn was lying in the middle of the floor like a lady of leisure.

"You comfy there?" I stroked her ears, causing her to get up and lick my hands.

"I'm gonna miss you." She whined a little, almost like she knew that we were leaving her here while we're on tour.

That night we headed to the BBQ with all the guys. Everyone was there. We sat next to my parents as Autumn ran around with Sydney.

"That is possibly one of the funniest things I've ever seen. There is no way that Autumn will be able to catch Sydney." Kendall sniggered into my ear.

"Have a little faith." As soon as I said that, she caught Sydney's tail and yanked it. "Ha, I win." I leant up to kiss him.

We were all sitting around the big table in the garden eating our dinner. Kent stood up at the top of the table.

"I would just like to say how proud I am of you four. You have worked hard for the past few years and now you are getting ready to go on your biggest tour. I know I speak for everyone around the table when I say good luck and have fun!" Everyone cheered at the end of Kent's speech. I squeezed Kendall's hand and then went back to eating dinner.

We were saying goodbye to everybody. Naomi and Stephen hugged me first.

"You have to keep us updated about the little one." I rubbed Naomi's bump. My parents hugged me next whispering for me to look after myself. Kent and Kathy said they would be at the concert next week in Vegas so we would see them soon.

Kendall and I were laying in bed that night when he turned to me.

"Are you sure your ready for the craziness of the tour?" I turned to him and laughed.

"Trust me, with you by my side, I'm ready for anything."

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed it and sorry for the long wait! Let me know what you thought :)_


End file.
